What I Saw
by JessieBess
Summary: Sometimes what you see isn't what you think it is. Tom and Sybil both find this out as they misread the other's actions.
1. Chapter 1

Music and laughter filled the night air as Tom drove the car to the front of the house. There were several other cars also waiting in the drive in front of the house, their chauffeurs were huddled together in a small group beside one of the cars. He had been summoned to take the Dowager home although from the sounds from the house the party wasn't over yet.

Listening to the sounds coming from the house, Tom recalled how upset Sybil was that her parents were having this party. She had come to the garage one afternoon last week to air her feelings on the subject.

"There's a war going on. How can they think about entertaining?" Sybil was indignant. "And I have to attend like it is a command appearance" Sybil continued as she paced up and down the garage.

"Is it a special occasion?" Tom inquired thinking that her parents wanted to celebrate a birthday or anniversary or some other important event.

"We'll be dining and dancing while just feet away will be men who can't walk" Sybil continued as if she hadn't heard Tom's question.

"Are any of the officers invited?"

"None of the ones convalescing here. But there's some officers from Papa's regiment that are in the area so they'll be coming. It's only a small gathering according to Mama but she's looking forward to entertaining again."

Judging by the number of cars parked in front of the Abbey, Tom thought he and Lady Grantham obviously had a difference of opinion regarding what was a "small" gathering. He wondered how Sybil was enjoying her command appearance and whether or not she would be able to get away to visit him in the garage.

He was sure she'd try to visit if for no other reason than to tell him again how terrible it was to be carrying on as if there was no war, as if the house wasn't full of wounded men. They'd talk of so many things but not what Tom really wanted to talk about.

From the corner of his eye, Tom caught a movement coming towards the house. His breath was taken away when he glanced over towards the movement and saw Sybil bathed in the star lit sky. She was wearing one of her finer gowns and her beauty once again made Tom's heart ache. But his thoughts were totally redirected when he realized she was not alone. In fact she was walking with her arm holding the arm of a tall lanky young man that Tom had never seen before. The way Sybil was leaning into him the two looked quite cozy. The man must have said something funny because suddenly Sybil looked at him and laughed. The laugh that usually made Tom beam instead made his heart sink a little more.

Standing by the car, unseen by Sybil and her companion, Tom fingered the letter in his pocket once more. He couldn't take it out and read it in the pale light coming from the house but then he didn't need to because he had almost memorized it. His thoughts on the letter's contents were broken by Carson announcing the Dowager was ready.

As he moved to the side of the car to help the Dowager into it, Sybil finally noticed Tom. Since the Dowager's back was to her, Sybil allowed herself to smile broadly at Tom. But the look he gave her in return had no warmth only sadness.

As the car pulled away, Sybil suddenly remembered that she was not alone. She had left the party "to get some air" but in reality to go see Tom. When she walked out of the front door, Sybil had seen one of the convalescing officers standing outside. Approaching him Sybil asked if he needed any help.

"I just wanted to take advantage of the quiet and look at the stars" the officer replied. "Although I'm not sure how far I can walk."

Torn between her desire to see Tom and her duty as a nurse, Sybil said "I'll walk with you."

A decision Sybil was glad she made since the soldier was not that steady on his feet and stumbled several times. They hadn't walked very far just to the corner of the house. It was a clear night and the stars were so bright that Sybil was caught up in the beauty of the sky.

"After so many months in the hospital and now here, I just long to be outdoors" the soldier suddenly spoke waking Sybil from her thoughts.

"Where is home?" Sybil inquired as she looked at the young man. Sybil knew he had been at Downton for over a month yet she hadn't really talked to him before. His injuries had healed enough that by the time he had come to Downton he didn't really need much nursing but rather just time to continue the healing process. Although it was obvious that he would always walk with a limp and the need for a cane.

Sybil and the officer, Dan he had told her was his name, chatted amiably for a few minutes until she could tell that he needed to sit down. He leaned on her more heavily on the walk back to the front door than he had when they had started.

Sybil felt she needed to help Dan return to his bed. Upon returning to the great hall, Sybil debated whether to just go to the garage and wait for Tom to return from taking Granny home. However, before she could make her decision or her getaway, Cora spied Sybil in the hall.

"It's too early to leave the party" her mother stated. "You haven't talked with either of the Amberly boys yet."

"I was helping one of the soldiers get back to his bed" replied Sybil.

"Your nursing duties ended hours ago. Someone else can take over. You need some time to relax and enjoy yourself" her mother chided. "Now come back immediately."

It was almost two hours later when Sybil was finally able to get away from the party a second time and approached the garage. Although the party was still in progress, Sybil didn't think her absence would be noticed. If it was later noted, she could always say she was just getting some fresh air. However, much to Sybil's surprise, when she reached the garage the doors were closed and no cracks of light glimmered through the darkness. She knew Tom had returned the car to the garage because he'd always leave the doors open when taking a short trip like taking Granny or cousin Isobel home. It just wasn't like Tom to retire to his cottage so early. She knew that he usually stayed late in the garage in case she was able to get away from the house.

Remembering the look he had given her when helping Granny into the car, she hoped that he wasn't ill. Sybil walked around the garage to the small chauffeur's cottage. But that too was cloaked in darkness. She lifted her hand to knock when it occurred to her that maybe he was just tired and had retired early for once.

Always available to take her to the hospital regardless of the time as well as driving everyone else, he did keep such long hours. And then of course there were all the hours he and Sybil would talk. No, she wouldn't disturb him. It was probably better to let him catch up on his rest and she really should return to the house.

But Tom was not asleep although he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had waited for over an hour after he returned from taking the Dowager home but Sybil hadn't come to the garage. Why had he even thought she would come tonight? Was she taking another walk with that gent? The type of man her parents would approve of. The type of man for whom she wouldn't have to give up the kind of life she had been born to.

Tom spent a restless night thinking of his situation. Should he leave or should he stay. He liked his job and the pay was good, although he knew he was really only staying because of Sybil. It had been almost two years since he had made his feelings known yet she had never given him a direct answer. He had convinced himself that she was in love with him – after all she found so many ways to be alone with him.

She always came in person to order the car instead of having one of the other servants do it. With her working at the hospital he knew he would spend part of each day taking her to and from the hospital. So many times on the way home from the hospital they would sit in the car just beyond the entrance to the long driveway and talk or she would go with him to the garage and sit with him while he worked or at least pretended to work on the car. And even when she was working at the house instead of the hospital she would often find time to come see him.

But now Tom thought it was fanciful dreaming that Sybil would ever decide to go to Ireland with him. He thought too much of her to think she was just playing with him. Sybil was too kind for that. He knew that Sybil didn't really have anyone to talk to. Although she was surrounded by people, Sybil couldn't talk to her family about the war or her nursing. Neither of her parents fully accepted Sybil's work as a nurse and her sisters were too involved in their own lives to listen to Sybil. So by default Tom was the one person Sybil had to talk with. She could freely tell him of the good and the bad of her job. Some days Sybil was devastated by what she had experienced at the hospital while other days she was so excited. Maybe all she really viewed him as was someone to talk to.

While Tom was so proud of Sybil and her work as a nurse, it hurt him to see her with the officers at the so called convalescent home. He was jealous that they could freely talk to her or walk in the gardens with her while his and Sybil's conversations were confined to the car and the garage hidden from all those around them. He could never openly speak to her in sight of or within hearing distance of others. He saw the way some of these officers looked at Sybil and it crushed him even more although Sybil never gave any indication she was interested in any of these men other than as patients.

Talking to him about politics or her work was one thing but to give up her posh life to live with him was another thing. He had seen how happy she looked last night holding onto that man. A man obviously her parents would approve of. A man invited to the party. A man Sybil felt comfortable enough to walk in the moonlight with. A man Tom envied and hated.

His brother was offering him a real opportunity. The garage in Manchester where Kieran worked was for sale and Kieran asked Tom to go in with him and buy it. Kieran wrote that the garage was profitable and he had ideas that could make it even more so. It was finally a chance for the brothers to own something and not work for others. It was a way for Tom to leave service.

Tom hadn't talked to Sybil about his brother's offer. What if she said it was a wonderful opportunity and of course he had to accept the offer. What if she said she didn't want him to leave but still didn't give him her answer to his proposal. He was afraid she'd say go and he was afraid she'd say stay.

The next morning, even though he was fearful he was making the biggest mistake of his life, Tom handed in his resignation to Carson. He had thought he should give notice and stay for a week or two for he knew it would be hard to find a replacement for him with the war ongoing. But after thinking about it, Tom thought he didn't really owe any loyalty to the Crawleys. He had been hired for a job which he did and did well. In the past few months, he had done much more around the house – helping with moving furniture, repairing boilers, lots of work that wasn't in his duties as chauffeur. Of course all work that required his brawn and not his brains as if the Crawleys would ever see him beyond that.

But the biggest reason to leave immediately was Sybil. If he saw her again he might waiver in his decision. He would look at those blue eyes and beguiling smile and fall in love more deeply. He would come up with all sorts of reasons to stay telling himself it was just a matter of time. She would come around. She loved him. No, he told himself, he was a fool.

Tom was gone from Downton before Sybil finished her shift at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later**

It is surprising how one day can make such a change in one's life. Two months ago, Sybil was happy with her life. She had a job which was something that had been unthinkable for a young "lady" such as herself. Her parents thought her nursing was a hobby or something that she would soon tire of. But Sybil knew this wasn't the case, she had found a purpose in her life. It was a job that she loved and for the first time in her life Sybil felt useful and fulfilled. Although she hadn't told her family, she knew she was going to continue nursing after the war. She knew she could no longer go back to the life she had led before the war.

Just as important to Sybil was that for the first time in her life she had a friend that she could talk to about anything and everything. Conversations with Tom had taken Sybil to a world far beyond her social circle. With Tom conversation didn't have to be polite with only certain topics considered appropriate. Actually no topic was really off limits in their conversations - politics, women's rights, Ireland, the war, women working – it didn't matter nor did it matter that they always agreed. Each knew they could freely discuss their viewpoint without the other telling them they were wrong or stupid or silly.

They discussed their childhoods which had certainly opened Sybil's eyes to another world. Both Sybil and Tom had grown up with loving families but that was their only commonality. Sybil had grown up surrounded by wealth and all that entails – servants, governesses, nannies, a vast wardrobe of the latest fashions, days spent in idleness. Tom's family would be considered a lower middle class one at least while his father was alive. His father worked in the shipyards which meant a steady pay check. As the third son, Tom's clothes were hand me downs. Until he was making his own money, Tom had never owned a piece of clothing that was new. But there was always food on the table and never did he or his brothers and sisters go to bed hungry. He attended school until aged sixteen when his father died suddenly and unexpectedly of a heart attack. His mother's meager earnings as a seamstress were not enough to allow the older children to stay in school.

Surprising Tom, Sybil envied him for attending school. She had always longed to go to school instead of being tutored by governesses. Sybil's education was limited by the ability of the governess as well as what society dictated to be proper for a "lady." In Sybil's social world politics, history, and mathematics weren't considered needed for a future that valued a woman for her ability to manage a household and produce an heir.

Their mutual love of books had also contributed to their growing friendship. Both had found books as a way of enhancing their educations. Tom had never seen so many books as the Downton library contained and he took full advantage of Lord Grantham's willingness to let the servants borrow his books. He and Sybil began to read the same books and then discuss them causing Sybil to become much more aware of various political theories while Tom enjoyed reading novels for the first time.

It was Tom's willingness to hear about her nursing that Sybil was most grateful for. There were days when Sybil was so devastated by what she had experienced that only Tom's comfort and encouragement helped her cope and accept the death and horrible injuries she had encountered. Other days, like the first time she had participated in a surgery, she was so excited to share her experiences. Tom always offered her a chance to explore her feelings which was something just not done within her family.

Those feelings extended to the growing attraction each had to the other. At York when Tom had proposed to Sybil she was surprised at his timing but not his feelings. She knew from the way he looked at her that he felt something more than just friendship. Sybil had a harder time letting Tom know she was attracted to him. This was partly due to her upbringing where such a romance was forbidden and if she did choose him she was liable to lose everything and everyone she held dear.

Sybil's dealings with the opposite sex were very limited at least in the sense of courtship. During her season she had been considered a success since so many attended her ball and she received so many invitations to other balls. Her dance card was full at every ball she attended. While she enjoyed dancing she longed for conversation but the men she danced with weren't interested in politics or women's rights. During the month she spent in London for the season, Sybil found herself thinking more and more about the handsome and charming Irish chauffeur and wishing she was sitting in the Downton garage talking with him.

But then the unthinkable had happened.

It was a nice spring day so Sybil had walked back to the Abbey from her early shift at the hospital. Since no one was expecting her back yet, she decided to go directly to the garage to talk with Tom. Although the cars were there, Tom was nowhere to be found. Thinking that he might be helping out at the house as he often did when there were new arrivals or furniture or supplies to be moved, Sybil went on home.

She took a quick look around the main areas but Sybil still didn't see Tom. Feeling down that she and Tom could have spent an hour talking, Sybil went to the library.

It was Edith that gave her the devastating news that Branson was gone. Sybil at first thought that Edith was toying with her but then realized Edith had no reason to do so. Stunned at the news and afraid of the tears that were threatening to fall, Sybil mumbled something about needing to get something from her room and practically ran away from Edith.

How could he? How could he just leave? How could he leave without saying goodbye? Didn't he really mean what he had said to her at York? He said he'd wait forever for her answer. What had happened? Sybil had a million questions but no answers.

At breakfast the following morning, Sybil inquired if Branson really was gone.

"Yes. He left without notice yesterday. Leaves us in a lurch" grumbled Robert.

"But why did he leave?" Sybil was determined to find the reason.

"He said something about his brother needing his help and that he couldn't wait or some such nonsense. I'm really disappointed in him."

Sybil knew that Tom had a brother working in Manchester at a garage. Like Tom he was a mechanic. She recalled Tom telling her that he and his brother had both worked at the same garage in Dublin.

A couple of weeks later Sybil had a plan. She wasn't really sure Carson would comply or if he did he might tell her father but she decided she would approach him anyway. Finding Carson in his office, Sybil strolled in with a confidence she really didn't feel but needed to project, "Carson do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course my lady. How may I help?" the butler replied.

"I was wondering if you have an address for Branson. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him …" Sybil could tell Carson was ready to speak so she hurriedly continued "I borrowed a book from him and I'd like to return it. I don't think he has many books so each one would be of value to him. I'd also like to include a note thanking him for all his help these past few months with the convalescent house. We could always count on him to help settle in the new arrivals even though such work wasn't a part of his duties as chauffeur."

Carson raised his eyebrows at this. A lady of the house borrowing books from the chauffeur? But Lady Sybil's reputation as a kind and caring young woman outweighed any hesitation Carson had and so he gave her the information she requested.

Sybil's sunny disposition and kindness also hid her knack for her cunning and deceit. She had learned as a child how to get what she wanted. Her sweetness allowed her to get away with things Mary and Edith would never have dreamed of. And those abilities now came into use as Sybil put into play her plan to visit Tom in Manchester. She told her mother she was going to visit one of the girls who had trained with her in York and was now assigned to a hospital in Manchester.

So it was two months after Tom left Downton that Sybil found herself in Manchester. She needed him to tell her why he had left. She needed to tell him how she really felt about him.

Not being familiar with the city, Sybil took a taxi from the train station to the address Carson had given her. She didn't really know what to expect but was pleasantly surprised when the taxi stopped in front of what at first glance looked like a small storefront on a busy street. There was an alley that ran along the two story building separating it from the building next door. A large open iron wrought gate was attached to both buildings with a sign overhead saying "Branson Brothers Motors." The store front had a sign saying "Branson Brothers" in large lettering with smaller lettering underneath that saying "Office".

Sybil gingerly approached the office door. Now that she was actually here, she was feeling apprehensive. She had been hurt and angry that Tom left so suddenly without talking to her. He had said he'd wait forever, why didn't he wait? But then she remembered how much she missed him and longed to see him. She wanted to tell him she did love him.

Gathering up all her courage, Sybil boldly walked into the "Branson Brothers Office."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since he was a small boy, Tom had been intrigued by how and why things worked. He had only been about five when he took apart the fine wooden clock that graced his family's buffet table in the dining room. Neither of his parents had been pleased when Tom's curiosity about the workings of the clock had shown Tom that it was easier to take something apart than to put it back together correctly.

It was only natural that Tom was drawn to motor vehicles even though his family was never able to afford one. At the age of ten, Tom could name every type of motor car and certain facts about them such as how fast they could travel, the size of the tires, and where they were built. It was his dream that one day he would not only be able to drive but that he would own a motor car.

Tom's father decided to channel Tom's curiosity and love of motor vehicles into his first job. At eleven, his father got him a job in a garage for three hours after school and all day on Saturday. While the job was basically as an errand boy, Tom was fascinated with watching the two mechanics do their work. He quickly learned the various tools needed for a particular job without having the mechanic tell him what was needed. Sometimes, to Tom's utter delight, he was actually able to help with the work. Tom took great pride in washing and polishing the cars to such a fine shine that he could see the reflection of his face in the car's chrome. He especially enjoyed cleaning the interior of the cars where he could sit in the driver's seat and pretend he was actually driving.

As he aged Tom's love of cars didn't diminish. He continued working at the garage until he finished school. Since there was no money for Tom to continue his education at university, he had to find a full time job. It was only natural that he'd look for something to do with cars. By this time he was an excellent mechanic since his natural curiosity of how things worked led him to try and solve problems and to work on cars that no one else wanted to.

After working full time at the garage, an opportunity to become a chauffeur appealed to Tom. He would be charged with not only driving the car but also maintaining it. However, he soon found the job was not as appealing as he thought since the old woman he worked for didn't travel much. Quite frankly Tom soon became bored.

Tom thought he had gone to heaven when he got the job at Downton. Not only were the cars newer but there were two of them both of which were very good cars. Because the family was larger and more social that his previous employer, he was much busier. Then there was also the appeal of the Downton library. Tom couldn't believe his good luck at being able to read any of the books it contained. And of course, most of all was the added bonus of Sybil.

Kiernan was working at the garage in Manchester when the owner died and his widow did not want to continue with the business. He asked Tom to go in with him to buy the business since he alone did not have enough savings to do so. He knew the garage was profitable, if barely so, but there was potential to improve it. There was a steady customer base and Kiernan thought since he was known to most of them, they would continue to bring their motor cars to the garage.

The widow was happy to sell the business to Kiernan and Tom. Besides Kiernan there was one other mechanic that decided to stay with the new owners and the now renamed Branson Brothers Garage.

With the war calling on more and more young men to serve, some of the other garages in Manchester had to close for lack of available mechanics. This worked to the advantage of the Branson Brothers and soon their garage had more work than the three of them could handle. They expanded their staff to include two more mechanics.

Because Tom and Kiernan were so involved in the actual work of repairing the cars, they brought a cousin over from Ireland to be the bookkeeper and office manager. Maud had been in school with Tom and she had done all she could to stay out of service. She had a natural ability when it came to numbers which led to her eventually becoming a bookkeeper. When Tom and Kiernan asked her to come to England, Maud was ready for a new adventure and jumped at the chance to work with her cousins.

When Sybil entered the small office she found a large wooden desk to the right of the door taking up about a third of the room. File cabinets lined the wall behind the desk. There were several mismatched chairs on the other side of the room with a coffee table in front of them. No one was in the office. A door led to what Sybil thought was the actual garage and after hesitating for a few minutes she decided to enter the garage.

The garage was much larger than it had appeared from the street. The back wall consisted of large windows that reached from the ceiling to half way down the wall so there was plenty of natural light coming into the garage. The left wall consisted almost entirely of two wide doors where the cars would enter the garage. These doors were currently open and Sybil could see there was space to park several cars outside of the garage.

There were two cars in the garage yet it did not seem crowded. There were wooden shelves filled with what Sybil guessed were tools and supplies on one wall. Another wide wooden shelf ran across the entire back wall just below the windows. The shelf was actually the top of a cabinet with several closed doors. Everything looked neat and clean. Sybil smiled as she thought that Tom was always so orderly with the garage back at Downton and obviously carried this trait to this garage.

Although there were cars in the garage, Sybil didn't see anyone working. However she heard voices from outside the garage. She stepped through the open garage doors to find two men sitting at a bench that rested against the remaining garage wall. They were eating lunch.

Sybil stood there for a minute or two before one of the men finally saw her. Immediately standing and wiping his hands on a cloth, the man approached her.

"May I help you miss?" the younger of the two men asked her in an unmistakable Irish accent.

"I'd like to see Mr. Branson. Tom Branson that is" Sybil replied.

"Mr. Branson isn't here at the moment" the young man Sean replied. Thinking she was a potential customer, he continued "I'd be happy to help you if I can."

Sybil smiled at him. "I'm afraid I need to see Tom … that is Mr. Branson. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Sean looked back to his co-worker. "Do you know when Tom will be back?"

"Probably not for another half hour. He took Maud to buy some office supplies and to lunch" came the reply from his co-worker.

Sean turned back to Sybil. Noticing the fine cut of her clothes he was curious as to who she was and what she wanted with Tom. "You could wait in the office" he said as he gestured for her to follow him back to the office. He pulled out one of the chairs, "It would be alright for you to sit here. I'm sorry we don't have any more comfortable chairs. I could get you a cup of tea for while you wait."

Sybil smiled at the helpful lad. "Thank you for you kind officer but I think I'll do some shopping and come back in a little while."

She wasn't sure why she didn't want to wait for Tom in his office. Spying a small café across the street, Sybil thought she'd get a cup of tea and wait for Tom there. She took a table by the window with a clear view of the garage office so she could see Tom when he returned.

Sybil was deep in thought as to what she would say to him when she saw Tom walking down the street. Sybil hurriedly paid and was in the café's doorway when Tom approached his office door. It was only then that she realized he wasn't alone. He was with a woman. He actually had his arm around her waist. As the two reached the doorway, Tom must have said something amusing because the woman laughed as she patted his back and said "Oh Tommy" and kissed his cheek.

As Sybil watch the two enter the garage office she felt her stomach tighten and her knees buckle. Tommy? How was this woman so familiar with him to call him Tommy?

"Miss are you all right?"

Not getting a response, the waitress tapped Sybil on the shoulder. "Miss are you all right?"

Sybil wasn't even aware of the woman touching her shoulder. "Honey I think you need to sit down."

Suddenly aware of the kind waitress, Sybil mumbled "I'm fine" before crumbling against the door. The waitress offered to lead Sybil to a chair but Sybil bolted out the door and walked down the street as fast as she could.

Tears in her eyes, Sybil walked aimlessly until she found a bench. Sitting down to catch her breath Sybil wiped away her tears. How could he have found someone else already? Is this why he left Downton? He had said he'd wait forever for her answer but then he didn't. Was it all a lie? Had he taken advantage of her naivety? A thousand thoughts flew through her mind.

Should she just go back there and confront him? And give him the satisfaction of knowing she had come looking for him? Then she remembered that the mechanic had said Tom had taken Maud to lunch. Well their relationship was certainly out in the open if his coworker knew Maud. I've been a fool thought Sybil. He didn't care enough to say good-bye. He didn't care at all.

Tom was back for twenty minutes or more before the two mechanics realized he was there.

"Tom there was a lady that came to see you. I told her you were at lunch and she could wait but she said she'd come back." Sean told him.

Tom asked what the lady wanted.

"I don't know but it seemed personal rather than business since she didn't come in a car and she called you Tom."

Puzzled Tom couldn't imagine who the woman could be. He certainly hadn't made any female acquaintances in the short time he'd been in Manchester. Well if it was important she'd return.

Tom got busy on a particularly vexing problem with one of the cars. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't realize how much time had passed until the young lad told him he was finished for the day.

"Did the lady come back?" the Sean asked.

Tom had completely forgotten about his mysterious visitor. "No one came looking for me." Suddenly Tom recalled that one of their important customers had asked him if he would give driving lessons to his daughter.

"Sir Corkle asked if I'd give his daughter driving lessons. Maybe that was the lass."

The lad looked rather disappointed. "She was quite beautiful. I thought you were a very lucky man" he said with a chuckle.

"Well if it's important she'll be back." Tom replied. He had to admit to himself he was curious about this mystery woman. If it was Sir Corkle's daughter she must take after her mother because no one would call Sir Corkle handsome. For just a moment his thoughts drifted to Sybil but he realized she didn't know where he was.

The first month he had been in Manchester Sybil had invaded his thoughts constantly. Wondering what she was doing, wondering if she missed him, wondering if he should have stayed. He still thought of her often and he doubted that he would ever totally get over her. He knew he would never meet anyone like her but he didn't want someone like her, he wanted her.

His thoughts of Sybil were interrupted by Kiernan. "Dinner's ready Tom. Maud's made a stew that smells heavenly."

Tom smiled at his brother. "I'll clean up and be right there."

As he watched Kiernan enter the doorway to their flat Tom realized he should count his blessings. The garage was flourishing. He was his own boss for the first time in his life. Above the garage and office was a large three bedroom flat that he shared companionably with his brother and cousin. Yes, he thought, his life was good. At least as good as it could be without Sybil.

_A/N: You didn't think it would be that easy did you? Of course this isn't the end of the story so I hope you'll stay with me and enjoy the ride. Thank you to all who have left reviews. Special note to Tammyteresa –you paid attention to the summary of the story!_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year Later**

Sybil woke early, it was still dark outside. Although the war was now over and she was back at Downton, Sybil found old habits hard to break. After spending the war years working as a nurse, Sybil was used to getting up early. She was used to working and now her days of idleness were getting to her. At first, it was nice to be back at home with a clean bed and a hot bath whenever she wanted. But as the days wore on, Sybil found herself bored. She needed to find something to fill her days.

It was too early to go down to breakfast. She had bathed and dressed and it was still too early. As she often did these early mornings, Sybil went down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The first time she had done this it had caused an uproar in the kitchen. But now the staff was used to seeing Sybil at this hour of the day and appreciated that she stayed out of the way of their work.

Sitting at the large table where the servants had just finished eating their breakfast, Sybil was comforted by all hustle and bustle around her. It made her think she was back at work, back at the front.

While Sybil had enjoyed working at the Downton Cottage Hospital she found working at the convalescent home too quiet. She wanted to put her nursing skills to work and the convalescent home just really didn't offer that opportunity. But if she was truly honest with herself, she wanted to leave Downton to get away from the memories of Tom and the constant feel of his presence. Rides with the rather dour Pratt as chauffeur would only remind her of what she had thought she had lost.

But then the memory of Manchester and Tom walking with his arm around that Maud would invade her thoughts and her anger at him and at herself would flare up again. How could she have been such a fool? She was so naïve to fall for the beguiling smile and charming accent.

But their friendship had been real at least she thought that it was. When they were together it didn't matter that she was a lady, a daughter of the house, and he was the servant. Had he just been lonely? As lonely as she was? It didn't matter. He was gone and that was that. She would move forward with her life, a life that wouldn't include him. But she now knew what it was like to feel her heart flutter a little harder when around a man, the feeling that would electrify her body at the touch of his hands or his lips. She knew that when she felt that again that she was over him. She had spent a lifetime of tears on Tom Branson.

Sybil found her escape from Downton by volunteering for a nursing assignment in France. She worked for two months at a military hospital in London prior to actually being sent to northern France. This allowed her to take additional training that would be needed to meet the special needs of the field hospitals as well as gain additional skills. Yet even this training could not fully prepare one for the horrors of what they would actually face working so close to the front.

Working at the field hospital was both exhilarating and exhausting. There were never any "quiet times" at the hospitals for even when there wasn't an influx of men with battle wounds, there was the constant problem of diseases. Unsanitary toilet and washing facilities contributed to the spread of diseases. There was also the unspoken but rampant problem with venereal diseases.

Most of the time Sybil was in France she worked at a field hospital but for one week of every month she would be assigned to an aid station that was closer to the front. While the field hospital was relatively safe from the battle fields, the aid stations were much closer to the front. Working only three or four miles from the actual fighting, Sybil could hear the artillery fire. It was at the aid stations that Sybil encountered so much death since many of the soldiers arrived from the battle field with no little to no chance of surviving. Operations were here done only on the soldiers that could not wait for transportation to the field hospital. Other soldiers had their relatively minor wounds cleaned and stitched and were then sent directly back to the front.

Sybil was in France for four months when the war mercifully ended. Yet when the war ended some of the patients at the field hospitals could not be immediately transported to England since it took time for them to be stable enough for such a journey. As the number of patients dwindled so too did the number of doctors and nurses. Sybil remained in France for over a month after the war until she was discharged from her nursing position.

Sybil arrived back at Downton the day before Christmas Eve. To her surprise the last of the patients were gone and there was no evidence that Downton had ever been a convalescent home. As in the past, a huge Christmas tree dominated the Great Hall which had the faint smell of pine from the tree as well as the garland and wreaths that decorated the room and staircase. The room was so festive looking that it was hard to believe that the Great War had only ended less than two months ago or that it had ever affected Downton.

This Christmas was the first one since the war had begun that was celebrated in all the Crawley family traditions. Everyone, from the family to the servants, seemed in especially good moods. It was somewhat jarring to Sybil who had so recently been so close to the war front to be basking in the warm glow of the fire in the library sipping mulled wine. But Sybil was happy the war was over and she relished the peace of Downton. Even more so, she relished Mrs. Patmore's cooking, her warm and comfortable bed, and the ability to take a long hot bath, all of which she missed while in France.

It wasn't until the cold winds of mid-January that Sybil had to confront her restlessness. For the first time in years, her days were empty. She wondered how before the war she had ever filled her days, days that now seemed to drag without end until mercifully it would be time for bed. But it wasn't only her idleness that bothered Sybil, it was the loneliness and in that loneliness Sybil's thoughts turned to Tom.

It was because of Tom that she had volunteered to work in France. Once he was gone from Downton, even though her work as a nurse kept her busy for most of the day, she had missed his companionship and longed for their conversations. Then came the betrayal in Manchester and Sybil felt her world had fallen apart. While in France, she had very little time to think with her days filled with long work hours and what little free time she had taken up with eating and sleeping.

But now thoughts of Tom invaded Sybil's mind. She finished reading a book and found herself walking halfway to the garage before realizing he wasn't there. He wasn't there to discuss that book or any other book. Politics, women's rights, work, all topics Sybil longed to discuss with someone died on her lips for no one in her family was interested in such things. But the thoughts of Tom also brought back the feelings of hurt. Hurt that he had left so abruptly, hurt that he hadn't cared enough to say goodbye, hurt that he hadn't waited for her, hurt that he had found someone else so fast.

Towards the end of January Sybil began working two days a week at the Downton Cottage Hospital. Her parents were very unhappy that she was once again working. They thought it was one thing to work during the war but quite another to do so after the war. But Sybil was determined to do something more with her days than sit around and do embroidery or go riding or shopping or whatever activities were considered "proper for a lady" as her father had reminded her. As avid a reader as she was, she couldn't do it all day every day.

Dr. Clarkson was quite happy to have a nurse with Sybil's experience at the hospital. In her work at the field hospital, she had been exposed to new techniques and medicines and was happy to discuss these with Dr. Clarkson and his staff. However, Dr. Clarkson was aware that the Earl and his wife, to say nothing of old lady Grantham, were not happy with Sybil working so it was with some apprehension he hired Sybil. It was actually Isobel that had persuaded him to do so.

In addition to her nursing, Sybil once again took up the cause of women's rights.

Knowing how much women had contributed to the war effort not only as nurses and ambulance drivers but at the home front on farms and factories and shops, Sybil thought it was even more important for women to be recognized for their worth beyond that of wives and mothers. She joined a group in Ripon of like-minded women that met once a month to discuss the cause and plan rallies and other activities.

But these activities weren't enough for Sybil. She still felt lost and lonely.

One afternoon Cora came upon Sybil in the library looking so forlorn. She was very concerned for Cora thought Sybil had not seemed herself since returning from France. Cora was afraid that something bad had happened to Sybil, something she refused to talk about.

As Cora moved to sit by Sybil, she realized Sybil was actually crying. "Oh my darling child, what is the matter?" Cora asked gently.

Sybil, not realizing her mother was there, seemed startled. She quickly tried to hide her tears.

"Sybil, what is the matter?" Cora asked again.

"Do you miss it? Being busy, being occupied?" Sybil finally managed to say. "I mean I'm glad the war is over of course. But I now feel at loose ends."

"Oh my darling" Cora reached out to hug Sybil. "I know you've seen and experienced things that no young lady should. I …"

Sybil pulled away from her mother. "It's not that mama. I just miss feeling needed and busy. Doing important work."

"Well dear, we'll soon be busy here planning for the season. Now that the war is over, I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to a season this year. We all need new clothes and …"

Sybil stood and glared at her mother, with her voice rising "I'm not interested in the season! I'm not interested in new clothes! After what the last few years have been like how can you even think about such frivolous things?"

"Sybil!" Cora also stood. "We need those things to get back to normal. To forget about the war."

"I don't want to forget about the war. I don't want to go back to how things were before the war." Sybil was practically yelling.

"Well, things are certainly heated in here" Mary stated as she and Edith entered the library. "We could hear you out in the hall."

"I want something more from life" Sybil quietly said as if she hadn't heard Mary.

Just then two of the footmen entered with the tea service causing Cora, Mary, and Sybil to go silent. Sensing something was afoot, Thomas made to be useful in serving the tea but Cora dismissed him. "We can do that Thomas. Thank you."

But Sybil wasn't interested in tea or in further conversation with her mother. "I think I'll go for a short walk." Sensing her mother was hurt, she tried to make light of the situation. "Maybe the cool air can help clear my mind."

Sybil found herself walking directly to cousin Isobel's. She had always found an ally in Isobel. She was sure Isobel would understand her.

Little did she know as she knocked on Isobel's door that the conversation they would have would change the course of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Tom and Kiernan had bought the business, Branson Brothers Motors had flourished. They had earned a reputation as honest and forthright with both their customers and employees. Partly because Tom and Kiernan had been raised to be honest and partly because they knew if they weren't honest with their customers they would eventually take their business elsewhere, customers knew that at Branson Brothers Motors their motor cars would get the proper work done at a fair price.

After years of working for others, sometimes in service, Tom and Kiernan were both well aware of what it was like to be an employee. They treated their employees how they themselves would want to be treated as an employee. They were fair to their employees, knew their weaknesses and strengths, and helped them develop or improve their skills. But Tom and Kiernan were not pushovers. After Tom had to fire an employee for his weak skills, unwillingness to learn, and bad attitude, Tom decided to hire new employees on a three month trial basis. If after the three months, Tom and Kiernan decided to retain the employee, he was hired for a one year contract.

Because of the growth of the business, they hired a woman to take over some of the duties Maud had been performing so that Maud could devote all of her time to the bookkeeping and accounting side of the business. This new woman, Clara, would handle the store front office dealing with such tasks as scheduling appointments and calling customers when their cars were ready for pick-up as well as ensuring anyone who walked into the office received the proper treatment for their problem.

Tom was surprised and impressed with Kiernan's business sense. Unlike Tom, Kiernan had never liked school and had been a marginal student at best. But Kiernan knew cars and enjoyed working on them. He was very good working with their employees and seemed to enjoy helping them improve their skills. It was Kiernan who actually developed most of the ideas that helped expand Branson Brothers.

Luckily their business was situated in a good neighborhood. The shops and businesses around them were geared for those of at least upper middle class status which meant many of their customers owned a motor car. Even more important, one of the wealthier neighborhoods of Manchester was located close by making the Branson Brothers Motors a viable option. Tom wasn't sure how this garage had ever opened in such a location and that the previous owner hadn't been more successful.

With limited space in the garage, only three cars could be worked on at one time regardless of the number of mechanics available. However a few more could be parked in the adjoining yard and if the weather was good, they could be worked on there. But this was impossible in the rain or the cold winter weather.

When a building around the corner with a small separate warehouse space in the back became available, Tom and Kiernan bought it although it did take most of the profits they had made. They then rented out the ground floor of the building to a millinery and also rented out the two flats on the upper floors giving them additional sources of income.

More importantly, they were able to use the separate warehouse as a garage. It took a bit of work to turn the warehouse into a garage but Tom, with the help of a couple of local carpenters, was able to do this work. When they finished, they could now work on an additional three cars making Branson Brothers Motors one of the largest repair garages in this section of Manchester.

This had been made possible by Kiernan's first idea for expanding their business. Taking note of the number of small lorries that made deliveries to the various businesses in their neighborhood, Kiernan thought of how these lorries needed servicing to keep them running and able to make their deliveries. Kiernan's idea was a simple one, they would offer a service contract that would do preventive maintenance on a company's lorries. Although the first company they approached had their own maintenance staff, they found that the smaller companies with only one or two lorries could not afford their own mechanics. Some of these companies were quite receptive to Kiernan's idea and signed such contracts.

Another expansion of the business was that they bought two lorries that they hired out. They were able to buy both fairly cheaply because both needed work. As part of the maintenance service contract they offered to other business, the customer was able to use one of the Branson lorries while such maintenance was done to their vehicle. In addition, the lorries allowed Branson Brothers to offer some away from the garage services such as changing flat tires.

The increased work allowed Branson Brothers to expand to five mechanics in addition to Tom and Kiernan. With some mechanics interested in working early and others late, the garage was open at least twelve hours every day although the individual mechanics were only required to work eight hours. In addition, Tom decided to hire two apprentices and created an apprentice program for them.

Kiernan recognized that Tom was a much better speaker and could relate to people better. He was able to articulate to customers and potential business interests the ideas Kiernan had much better than Kiernan could. So it was only natural that Tom became the vocal face of Branson Brothers.

It was a role that Tom enjoyed. He liked talking to other business owners and gaining insights into their business dealings both in-house and with customers. Tom joined, on behalf of Branson Brothers, a couple of business organizations and soon became a well-known figure in the Manchester small business community.

This work also led Tom to his first love journalism. He wrote some articles for the local Manchester papers as well as some business journals and motor car magazines. Impressed with his work and viewpoint, The Manchester Guardian hired Tom as a contributing writer for its business section. For this paper Tom wrote articles covering a variety of topics including business practices, government policies towards businesses, as well as reviews of newer motor cars and lorries. While this writing was just a sideline, it did bring in a nice amount of money. In fact, Tom would have loved to do writing full time but the garage still took most of his time. Yet he thought that in time he would be able to devout most of his day to writing.

Whereas his business life had flourished, Tom couldn't say the same for his personal life. Other than the business, Tom and Kiernan had very little in common. Until Tom moved to Manchester they hadn't seen each other in several years. Kiernan wanted very little in life. A confirmed bachelor, he was contented with his work, visiting the local pub on Friday and Saturday nights and occasionally going home with a woman.

Tom found Maud much more companionable. Like Tom, she had a thirst for knowledge and was well read. She and Tom would often spend evenings discussing books or politics and had attended some political meetings together. Before Tom submitted any articles for publication he had Maud review them and he valued her opinions. On most Sunday afternoons if neither had any other plans, they would do something together whether it was walking in the park, visiting a museum, or just dining out at a nice restaurant. Maud was very interested in women's rights and had joined a local suffragette group and Tom had even gone to a few meetings and rallies with her. In fact, Tom found Maud very much like Sybil. He thought she and Sybil would be good friends if they ever met.

Like Kiernan, Tom did visit the local pub most every Saturday night and sometimes went home with a woman but this was more to appease a physical need than anything else. For he had found that while he could close his eyes in the night and pretend, in the harsh light of the morning the reality set in. While he thought these encounters would help him forget Sybil, he found himself wanting her more.

Tom knew in his heart he wasn't over Sybil and until he was he wouldn't be happy with another woman. He found that any woman he met he immediately compared her to Sybil and found her pale in comparison. He didn't know how to get over Sybil. He wondered if he had stayed at Downton what answer she would have given him as she had promised to do so after the war. Every now and then he had thought of going to Downton now to see her and once again plead his case, to show her that he had made something of himself as he had promised that day in York.

Now that the war was over, Tom often wondered what Sybil was doing. Had she gone back to the life she had before the war? He faithfully read the Sunday society pages in the York newspaper, as well as a London paper, looking for information on her. He dreaded the day when he would read of her engagement or marriage but he couldn't help himself.

Maud sensed a sadness about Tom and had confronted him. She thought he was handsome and smart with a good sense of humor and gentlemanly and wondered why he wasn't actively seeking someone. She knew that Tom had broken a few hearts in Ireland before he left for England. Here in Manchester, on the occasions when Maud was out with Tom she had noticed how women looked at him.

Maud was surprised when Tom confided in her about Sybil. Not surprised that Tom had confided in her but surprised at the depth of his feelings for Sybil. She noticed how his face lit up when he talked about her, her interest in politics and women's rights, her interest in books, her decision to work as a nurse. She had never seen Tom so animated about any woman before and her heart broke for him.

Through her outside interests Maud had met quite a few women and she decided to introduce Tom to some of them. She was pleased when he seemed to like a librarian, Elizabeth, enough to ask her out. For about two months he took Elizabeth to a couple of concerts, a poetry reading, and twice to the motion pictures. Although Tom was lonely and while he enjoyed Elizabeth's company he knew it wouldn't go further. Maud had told him it wasn't fair to Elizabeth since it appeared he was courting her and he needed to be honest with her. When Tom talked to Elizabeth about his situation, she admitted having deeper feelings for him and therefore broke off the friendship.

Tom and Kiernan hosted a small Christmas party on the afternoon before Christmas Eve for their employees and the spouses of the three mechanics that were married. Some of the owners of the neighboring businesses also dropped by for the informal get together. As a Christmas bonus for their staff, Tom and Kiernan had decided to close the garage for five days while still paying their employees for those days.

That evening Tom, Kiernan, and Maud took the late ferry to Ireland. It was the first time in five years that Tom was home for Christmas. While Tom hadn't been home for Christmas he had been back to Ireland twice since he had come to England although the last time had been about three years prior. After moving to Manchester, his mother and youngest sister had come to visit for a week during the summer.

Upon landing in Ireland, Tom was horrified at seeing the number of British troops patrolling Dublin. They encountered two checkpoints as they made their way to their mother's house. While he had read about the situation in Ireland in the newspapers, including the Irish ones available in Manchester, Tom was not prepared for the reality of the situation.

While Tom found the political situation in Ireland unsettling, his mother's home was as welcoming as ever. A small Christmas tree decorated with hand-made trinkets filled one corner of the parlor. The fireplace mantle was also adorned with fresh garland and, with the tree, gave the room a pleasant scent of pine. This mixed with the arresting aromas of freshly baked bread and cakes emanating from the kitchen even at this early hour.

Tom and Kiernan found their mother and two younger sisters, Aideen and Cara, busy preparing for the feasts that the Bransons would enjoy on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. For the first time in years, all of the Branson siblings would be at their mother's house for dinner on Christmas Eve.

After enjoying hugs and kisses all around, Tom and Kiernan sat at the kitchen table enjoying tea and freshly baked scones while Aideen prepared eggs and bacon for her brothers. Mary Branson took a break from her work to enjoy a cup of tea while savoring the sight of her two sons gracing her table together for the first time in years.

The four days Tom and Kiernan spent at their mother's house went too quickly. The holidays were spent with good cheer, good food, and good times by all the Bransons. Tom enjoyed the time with all his siblings as well as the nephew and two nieces he had never met.

His mother was surprised with the lovely plum colored jumper that Tom gave her as a Christmas gift and the scarf and pin that complemented it that Kiernan gave her. They also gave Aideen a matching hat, scarf, and glove set and to Cara a heavy green woolen jumper. Tom also gave each of them two books. For their married sister and brother, Tom and Kiernan gave each a gift basket consisting of a ham, jellies, jams and a few other delectables. Mary Branson knew her sons had to be doing well to afford such expensive gifts and this pleased her more than any material gift could.

As Tom sat on the ferry returning to England, he recalled the heartfelt conversation he had had with his mother. After a house that had been so full of people, it was surprising for Tom to find himself alone with his mother in the kitchen. Kiernan had taken their younger sisters, the only siblings to still live with their mother, to visit an aunt and uncle in north Dublin.

"_I am so happy that you and Kiernan are doing so well. I was surprised that you accepted his offer to go into business with him" his mother began. "I was afraid of what was keeping you at Downton"_

_Tom looked at his mother rather perplexed. "Tom, I know you so well. There was something besides the work that was keeping you there" his mother answered his unasked question._

_Tom diverted his eyes from his mother as he sipped his tea. He didn't recall ever writing about Sybil in his letters to his mother._

_But his mother wouldn't be put off. "Are you ever going to tell me about her?"_

_Tom snapped his head up and looked startled at his mother "How do you know about her?"_

_Mary Branson smiled indulgently at her son. "I've always been able to read you Tom, so much more than my other sons. It wasn't hard to figure out. When you first went to Downton you seemed rather lonely in your letters with only the books from his lordship's library keeping you company. Then your letters changed … you were always writing about a young lady and the books you shared, about the suffragette who became a nurse, about the hours you two spent conversing on politics."_

_From across the table, Mary Branson grabbed her son's hands and held them. "What happened?" she asked. "You seemed happy, then suddenly you left Downton for Manchester. When I visited you last summer I could see a sadness about you although you did try to hide it."_

_Silence invaded the room as Tom pondered what to say to his mother. Other than Maud, he hadn't spoken to anyone about Sybil. But his mother deserved to know the truth._

_Tom began quietly "Her name is Sybil. Actually Lady Sybil Crawley, the youngest daughter of the Earl. I feel in love with her ma. I've never met anyone like her. She's beautiful … kind … she's not at all what you would think a girl in her position would be like. She's wants something more of life that's why she became a nurse. I …" Tom paused "I asked her to marry me."_

_Tom looked at his mother to see her reaction to this revelation but her face betrayed no shock at the audacity of a working class Irish lad proposing to an English aristocrat._

"_I take it she said no" his mother countered._

"_Actually she didn't give me an answer. She wanted to be sure she could leave her family and that way of life. She wanted to complete her nursing so she wanted to wait until after the war" Tom replied._

"_But you didn't wait for the war to end. You left. Why?"_

"_I saw her with the kind of man her family wanted for her. I was afraid of what her answer would be." _

_His mother sighed. After a few moments she seemed to have collected her thoughts. "I can see that Kiernan is happy. He is content with his life. But you … you aren't. You mask it well but it is there. You've made a success of your business. You've done so well. I want you to be happy Tom. But until you've settled this Sybil business I am afraid you will never be happy."_

_Tom looked at his mother. "But it is settled. I am in Manchester."_

"_You need to make peace with your decision to leave. You may never love another woman the way you loved her but there are different types of love. You have to accept it and get on with the life you have now. Or you need to see Sybil. She may not give you the answer you want but at least you'd know for sure."_

As Tom sat on the ferry watching the waves, he wondered if his mother was right. If he knew for sure what her answer was, regardless of what that answer was, would it free him?


	6. Chapter 6

"This is all Isobel's fault" Robert thundered.

"Robert, I don't think that's quite fair" Cora retorted. Sitting on one of the red couches she watched as her husband paced up and down in the library.

"She became a nurse with Isobel's help. And now this!"

"Robert, please calm down." Cora implored. She was actually just as upset as her husband but she knew that it wouldn't help to display such anger.

"We were too lenient with her. The pants, the women's rallies, the nursing. We don't see Mary and Edith acting like this." Robert replied in return.

"Sybil isn't Mary or Edith. She is her own woman. She always has been independent. We just haven't acknowledged who she is" Cora stated quietly.

Cora continued "This isn't the end of the world Robert. Maybe if she goes through with this plan she'll find out it isn't what she really wants."

Robert stopped his pacing and stared at his wife "So you think this is just a phase that she'll grow tired of? How silly of you."

At that insult, Cora stood and faced her husband. "If we continue down your path we'll lose her forever."

Robert stopped his pacing as he looked at the photographs on his desk. Picking one up, Robert held it and for the first time in ages, Robert looked at a photograph of a ten year old Sybil sitting in the garden with her windblown hair and the biggest grin on her face. He saw before him the little girl who was always so inquisitive, who made him laugh at her exuberance, who had been the apple of his eye. What had happened to that child? What had he done wrong?

Cora, noticing the photograph Robert held in his hands, interrupted his thoughts "We need to see her for who she is Robert and not what we think she should be."

"She's still that sweet, kind, caring young girl. I think that's why she's so intent on this nursing idea."

"But … but ..." Robert seemed lost for words. "It was one thing during the war but now … to want to go to Manchester and work in a hospital there?"

"I don't fully understand it either Robert. But she worked hard during the war and she became a wonderful nurse. She's been so lost since coming back from France. I think working suits her, she needs to do something."

"But that's just it. She doesn't need to work. It's just not proper for a lady. I think she's forgotten who and what she is" Robert countered.

"Oh Robert" sighed Cora. "Sybil was never one to sit around. Even as a child she was so active, always running around, climbing trees, exploring the house. I think she's the only one of us who has actually been in every room of this house."

"Well she can be active in her charity work like before the war."

"I don't think that is enough for her. I don't think that will satisfy her." Cora tried reasoning with her husband. "If we don't let her go, I think we'll have a very unhappy daughter on our hands. Is that what you really want?"

Robert looked at Cora. "I want my daughter back. I want the daughter I had before the war."

Cora chuckled "the daughter who wore pants, the daughter involved in suffrage activities and political meetings?"

Robert huffed "Of course not. I think a lot of that was due to that radical Irish chauffeur but now that he's gone…"

"Branson may have been her ally Robert but he wasn't the cause of her getting involved in such activities."

While Robert and Cora continued their discussion in the library, the daughter in question was in her bedroom.

Although she knocked on the door, Mary didn't wait for an answer before entering Sybil's room. Finding Sybil lying in bed reading a book Mary smiled. "So once again you cause an uproar and then calmly retire to your room."

Sybil looked up at her sister and grinned "Well someone needs to shake things up around here."

"I've think you've done enough of that for all of us" Mary replied.

Mary sat on the edge of the bed and looked seriously at Sybil. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Oh Mary, I do. I can't just sit here anymore. I think a woman should be able to decide what do with her life. I don't want to sit around just waiting for the season or for the young men Mama and Papa approve of to come calling."

Mary noticed how animated Sybil was when she talked about her future. "In some ways, I envy you Sybil. I envy you that you know what you want and that you're willing to do something about it."

"So you're not opposed to my plan?" Sybil inquired.

"I can't say I like it or even that I understand your desire to work but it is your life. I think you should be able to do what you want." Mary sighed. "But I do hate to see you go."

Sybil got up and hugged her sister. "I won't be that far away. I'll come home to visit and you can come see me."

"It won't be the same around here without you" Mary whispered. "I missed you so much when you were in France."

Sybil grinned "You'll have Edith."

"Oh please, be serious Sybil" Mary retorted.

Sybil's grin quickly disappeared. "I think Edith blossomed during the war. She was so good with the soldiers. Now she seems lost again."

Sighing, Sybil continued "I do wish the two of you would get along. Won't you at least try to Mary. Please. Do it for me."

"I don't think either Edith or I will ever be as good or as kind as you Sybil. Actually without you here to …" Mary hesitated as if she didn't want to finish that thought. "I can't believe it is my baby sister that has become the most independent one."

Sybil looked sternly at her beloved older sister. "Mary you need to take charge of your life. If you love Matthew, and I think you do, you need to act on it."

"Oh Sybil, you are too sweet. I do wish I was more like you" Mary interrupted Sybil. "But I just don't know if it's possible to get back with Matthew."

Sybil chuckled. "Of course it is Mary. I see how he looks at you. He's still in love with you. Don't let this opportunity go by. Don't let him go."

Wanting to change the conversation, Mary replied "And what of you? Was there no one in France? Or have you become worldly in that way too?"

"Mary!" Sybil cried out. "There was a war going on all around me. I didn't have time for such things." And my heart was broken by a certain handsome Irishman Sybil thought to herself.

"Just checking" Mary laughed. "You have become the most progressive one of us. Although I guess that isn't really something new is it? I do remember those harem pants. And the evening the chauffeur brought you home injured from the count." Mary didn't notice Sybil wince as she said chauffeur.

Mary continued "I guess as long as you're around Edith and I will be the conventional ones."

"So when exactly do you leave for Manchester?" Mary asked.

"The job starts a week from Monday. But Isobel and I are going on the Friday before. That way she can introduce me to the Bramblys and show me the hospital and a bit of Manchester."

"Won't it seem weird staying in the home of strangers?" Mary sounded as if she really was worried.

"Well they are close friends of Isobel's. Dr. Crawley and Dr. Brambly were colleagues at the hospital. In fact Isobel usually stays with them when she visits Manchester. So I'm not worried about that." Sybil stated confidently.

Of course, Mary thought, Sybil would be the one that could adjust to living in someone else's home.

"But there's no ladies maid. . ." Mary began seemingly in all seriousness.

"Mary, I haven't used a ladies maid for ages. I can dress myself especially with the type of fashions I like to wear now and I'll be wearing a uniform for work. And I think I've really improved on my hair styling. Anna has been helping me with that."

"I thought there was something different with your hair. I'm beginning to think I wouldn't be surprised at anything you would do."

Sybil laughed to herself as she thought Mary would be very surprised at some of things she had done. Evenings spent in pubs in London. In France, sitting on the ground looking at the stars and drinking whiskey with a doctor in the hope of forgetting the carnage they had just seen. Sleeping in the same tent with the male doctors at the aid station. How her nursing duties had made her so familiar with the male body. Sneaking out to the garage to spend time with the chauffeur. Oh Mary there's so many things you'd be surprised about.

"I'll have my own room" Sybil volunteered.

"Well that's something good."

"There is a daughter that's only a year younger than me. She goes to university" Sybil continued.

"Heavens, a daughter at university. That sounds very liberal of them." Mary stated. "So I guess they have your type of politics too."

"I hope so. It would be nice to have someone to discuss politics with."

Mary laughed. "You and your politics. I sometimes wonder if you really are a Crawley."

"But seriously darling," Mary continued "Manchester? I would rather have gone to London."

"I think it will be nice to be someplace new. Besides, that's where Isobel had the contacts."

Mary looked seriously at Sybil. "I wouldn't mention that again to Papa. He's quite angry with Isobel right now."

The next week when by so fast for Sybil. She spent hours with Isobel discussing what her new job would probably entail as well as Isobel's friends the Bramblys who had so graciously offered to let Sybil stay in their home. Isobel also talked about the city itself and what there was to see and do there.

Sybil knew neither of her parents were happy about her moving to Manchester and working there but she did try to talk to them to allay their fears and discomfort with her decision. Of course that was easier with her mother than with her father but even then her mother was not completely happy about the situation. It seemed Cora was too concerned with Sybil's marriage prospects. If Sybil didn't attend the season how would she meet eligible young men of her social class. Sybil just couldn't reason with her mother that at this time in her life she wasn't concerned with marriage.

One afternoon when the sun was out bright enough to warm the air of the winter day, Sybil and her father bundled up and, with Isis following close behind, took a long walk around the estate. When Sybil was a child she had often taken such walks with Robert. Sybil had enjoyed those walks not only for the freedom of being outdoors but for the time spent alone with her father.

When they reached a spot that had a wide ranging view of the Downton estate including the house, they paused to take in the scenery. From this vantage point, one could see most of the estate, all 5,000 acres. This had always been a favorite spot for Sybil. Although it was always too windy and cool here for a picnic, even in the summer, Sybil loved the view. She loved coming here to see the changes in the trees and plants from season to season.

It always surprised her how imposing the house looked from this angle. When she was little she had tried counting all the windows one could see but this proved too much.

"I can't believe you want to give all this up" Robert stated as his hand motioned to the house and the surrounding grounds.

"Oh Papa, I'm not giving all this up. Actually it's not mine to give up. When I marry I'd be moving somewhere else" Sybil countered trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Their walk and conversation up to this point had been quite amiable.

"I love Downton Papa. I love the house and the grounds. That hasn't changed. But you seem to want me to sit here until my white knight in shining armor rides up and takes me away. Can't you see Papa that the war has changed the world, that it changed me."

Robert looked at Sybil as if he was seeing her for the first time in a long time. "I guess when I think of you I still see the young girl that followed me around the estate. That would sit on my knee while I read to her."

Sybil interrupted her father. "Remember that the stories I liked best were adventure ones. Or how much I loved the picture books with illustrations of far away lands."

Robert chuckled. "So maybe I should be glad you're just going to Manchester and not the Far East or Africa."

"Well for now" Sybil replied then burst out laughing when her father looked at her with alarm.

"Oh Papa, I do love you and Mama and I will miss you both. I promise I will come home to visit and hope that you'll come visit me. We won't really be that far apart."

Robert looked out over his estate. He knew that already Sybil was gone from them. He couldn't lock her up. Cora was right … he didn't want to lose her. "Well, we'll have to do that."

That earned Robert the biggest grin that lit up the face of his beautiful young daughter. "Yes, we will" she said as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

That Friday as Pratt drove Sybil and Isobel to Manchester Sybil suddenly became quiet as they got closer to the city. Her thoughts turned to Tom.

She wasn't sure how close her home and work would be to where Tom lived and worked. Would she run into him she wondered? Was he still seeing that Maud? Had he really forgotten her? She knew she had tried to forget him but the memories wouldn't fade. But through her work or the Bramblys would she meet some nice young man, someone who could make her forget, someone who would make those memories fade. Did she want to forget him? That was really the question.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all the reviews. I especially liked the comments regarding dialogue since I find that the hardest to write and I'm never sure about those sections._

**Two Months Later**

Returning to Manchester from his Christmas holiday in Ireland, Tom had wrestled with his mother's advice. Even though he hadn't seen Sybil for over a year now, she constantly invaded his thoughts. He wondered how she was, what she was doing, did she still think about him. He did want to find love and companionship with a woman but could he when Sybil still had a piece of his heart?

He knew his mother was right but what did he do about it? His first idea was of course to go to Downton to see Sybil. But upon further reflection of this idea, Tom realized that neither Carson nor his Lordship would let him inside the grand doors of Downton let alone let Sybil see him.

He then thought he could go to the servant's hall but realized this was just as bad as his knocking on the grand doors. Except for Anna, he couldn't ask any of the servants to get Sybil or even give her a message. And if Anna did get a message to Sybil, where or how would they meet? Sybil and Tom couldn't just sit in the servants hall nor could Sybil invite him up to the library for a chat.

He could just wait on the side of the road outside the gates of Downton hoping he would catch Sybil on her way to the village. But in the cold weather, after all it was still winter, Sybil wouldn't walk to the village. Besides, how many days would he have to wait for her to pass by him. It wasn't like she was in the habit of visiting the village every day.

If he went to the village, how could he get a message to her to meet him? It seemed like an impossibility.

So after much deliberation, Tom finally decided to write Sybil a letter. For a man who loved to write, who actually earned money writing for a newspaper as well as monthly journals, Tom found he couldn't think of the right words to express his thoughts. He must have written twenty letters before settling on the one that he thought best conveyed his thoughts.

He briefly explained where he was and what he was doing. Until he sat down to write her a letter he hadn't realized that she probably thought he had gone back to Ireland. He had never given her any indication that he would move to Manchester. He revealed why he had left Downton, how he had regretted it every day, and that he was still in love with her. How he should have waited for her answer. Most of all he asked that she reply to him whatever her answer was. She could do so by letter or better yet meet him in Downton or Ripon or Manchester.

It had been over a month since Tom had sent the letter to Sybil but he hadn't heard from her. At first he told himself she was thinking what to write but as the weeks went on without a response he reasoned that her not responding was an answer. It had been over a year since he had left Downton, why should he think she was still in love with him, why would she be willing to give up her family and life for him. It wasn't the answer he deeply hoped and longed for but it was an answer. He would have to live with the knowledge that Lady Sybil Crawley was gone from his life now and forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nice you could join us for dinner Sybil. We've missed you" Mrs. Brambly heartily greeted Sybil when she strode into the dining room.

"Yes, it is nice to finally have an evening off" Sybil replied as she took her seat at the large mahogany table. Dr. Brambly and his daughter were already seated. Sybil was surprised that the Brambly son, Joshua, was also there as well as a young man that she had never seen before. Joshua seemed to spend a great deal of time at university and Sybil had seldom seen him.

It was a Friday evening and the first evening in a week that Sybil had been home at dinner time. Although Sybil was currently assigned a late day shift at the hospital, she found that she was often called into a surgery that would take her past stated quitting time.

The hospital in Manchester had a variety of shifts and each month the nurses were assigned to a different shift. During her first month working there, Sybil was assigned a day shift which meant she worked from eight in the morning until five in the afternoon. Since she was new and the hospital managers were evaluating her work, during that month Sybil worked each week on a different ward such as one week in the maternity ward and one week in the infirmary ward which was really just for those suffering from illness such as pneumonia.

But it was her work in the surgery ward that had impressed the doctors and hospital managers. During the months that Sybil had spent at the military hospital in London and then at the field hospital in France, she had participated in numerous surgeries. Most common of course were those to remove bullets and repair the damage they had done; however, there had also been amputations when the damage was just too great to save the arm or leg.

Surprisingly here at the Manchester Hospital there were quite a number of amputations done mostly due to industrial accidents. Since Manchester was a rather large city there were also many motor car accidents resulting in serious injuries which often required surgeries. And of course there were the more common types of surgeries such as removal of the tonsils or appendix.

Even when the surgery had been in the late afternoon, Sybil found that she often had to stay several hours in the recovery room waiting for the patient to wake up.

Sybil hadn't really decided which type of ward she enjoyed the most. She was fascinated by surgery but enjoyed dealing with the patients in the general ward. And then of course there was the happiness in the maternity ward although when there was a death of the baby or even the mother Sybil was surprised how sadden she was. After seeing so much death on the battlefield, what she had come to see as such pointless deaths, Sybil didn't think she could feel as deeply as she did but the death of a baby or a young mother was a new experience for her.

As Sybil settled into her seat at the Brambly dinner table, both Joshua and the other young man stood. But it was Kitty Brambly that made the introduction "Sybil, this is my friend Henry Artley. He's in some of my classes at university"

"Please to meet you Henry" Sybil responded. Kitty had talked about many friends but Sybil didn't recall Kitty mentioning anyone named Henry.

Dinner at the Bramblys was not the formal affair Sybil had grown up with at Downton. For one thing, no one dressed in their finery for dinner. Sybil had made the mistake of dressing in one of her gowns for the first dinner she had with them. At first, Mrs. Brambly thought Sybil had dressed for an evening out after dinner. When Sybil described Downton dinners, the Bramblys thought such a practice had ended with the war. Kitty couldn't get over the fact that they'd dress in gowns and gloves even when it was only the immediate family at dinner. Sybil admitted she thought the practice was rather silly but explained that her father and granny were very traditional.

Another difference was that meals were not served by a butler or footmen. Except for some cleaning women that came in twice a week, the only servant employed by the Bramblys was a cook who only worked five days a week. Dinner wasn't the eight courses that were served at Downton. For dinner, the food was either placed on warming trays on the sideboard or directly on the table in serving platters and bowls which were passed around the table with everyone serving themselves. Sybil did find the food delicious although she did miss a few of her favorite dishes that Mrs. Patmore made.

As with most of the dinners at the Bramblys that Sybil had attended, the conversation flowed freely and easily. Unlike at Downton, where Sybil thought conversation was dictated by her father or granny, at the Bramblys no one person dominated the conversation although Dr. Brambly always seemed to be the quietest of the group. It also seemed that no topic was off limits. Those sitting at the table were an educated group with varied interests. Sybil enjoyed the free flow of conversation at the Brambly table so much more than the restrained polite conversation of the Crawley table.

Also, unlike at Downton, conversation at the dinner table didn't end with dessert. There was no separation of the men and women after dinner with the men joining the women in the formal sitting room once they had finished their port or brandies and cigars. Sometimes they had stayed sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking for hours. This dinner was no exception and Sybil enjoyed a very pleasant evening of good conversation and delicious food with her new friends. Though she had only been at the Bramblys for just over two months, Sybil felt at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile less than two miles away from the Brambly's home, Tom was spending Friday evening at the local pub. He rarely went there on a Friday night but today was Kiernan's birthday. Maud had organized a small party at the garage where all the mechanics, Clara, Maud and Tom had surprised Kiernan with a cake. Afterwards, they had all tramped down to the pub.

Kiernan was in festive spirits. He hadn't had a birthday celebration since he had come to England over five years ago. Although this wasn't any special birthday age-wise, he was just 29. He enjoyed a night out with the lads and was surprised that Clara and Maud had joined them. Well known at the pub, free drinks were soon flowing his way from not only his staff but other patrons that knew Kiernan well as they were all regulars at this pub. Tom knew he'd have to carry Kiernan home but that didn't stop him from having more drinks that he usually did.

With a boisterous crowd gathered around Kiernan, Tom took his drink and sat by himself in a quiet corner. But he wasn't there long when Maud joined him.

"I think Kiernan will be feeling this in the morning" Maud laughed as she nodded in Kiernan's direction.

"Aye. But somehow I don't think he'll regret it." Tom responded with a chuckle. "Especially seeing as how that blonde he's been eyeing for a couple of weeks is now with the group."

"Well maybe you won't have to carry him home after all" Maud replied in a serious tone belied by the grin on her face. "I have to admit I do wonder what so many ladies see in him."

Realizing what she had said, Maud quickly added "I mean he is nice but . ."

Laughing, Tom held up his hand to stop Maud from talking. "I think the same think myself and I'm sure our mother would too."

Before Maud could reply, a handsome gentleman that looked somewhat familiar to Tom came up to their table. Maud smiled at him, "Ross, I'd like you to meet my cousin Tom. Ross is the owner of that book store on the corner."

Tom stood and shook Ross' hand. "I thought I knew you from somewhere. I think I've spent quite a bit in your shop." Both Tom and Ross chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you in here before."

"This is my first time here. I actually just came to meet Maud. We're going to the cinema."

Maud smiled again at Ross and then at Tom. "I don't think we'll have time for a drink Tom."

"I'm sorry but there were two customers that just wouldn't leave. I don't like to ask customers to leave since I don't want to lose any future business but these two seemed to have no concept of time. After keeping the shop open an extra half hour, they didn't buy anything."

"That's alright. I'm fine. I hope you enjoy the picture show. And I hope I can meet you again Rosss." Tom smiled at the young man. He knew Maud was interested in the good looking lad and was happy that he had finally made a move.

After Maud and Ross left, Tom sat nursing his drink for a few more minutes before he spied Jennie sitting at a table with several other girls and two guys. Jennie was a secretary that worked in a building down the street from the garage. She and Maud had met a suffragette meeting and had become friends. Probably once a week the two met for lunch, and at Maud's urging Tom had joined them two or three times.

He did find Jennie attractive. She was a tall redhead with sparkling green eyes and a ready laugh. Although she looked like the stereotypical Irish lass, Jennie had never set foot in Ireland. She was born and bred in a small town nearby and had come to Manchester for a better paying job. She lived with her aunt and uncle just a few blocks away within walking distance of her job.

When Jennie noticed Tom looking at her, she tipped her head in acknowledgement. Tom glanced once again at Kiernan and thought his brother, now with his arm around the blonde who was practically sitting in his lap, wouldn't be needing his help to get home after all.

He had his answer. Sybil hadn't written back. Sybil was gone to him forever. It was time to start living again. Tom finished his drink and ambled over to Jennie's table.

XXXXXXXXXX

The job of sorting the mail at Downton was part of Carson's domain. All mail came to Carson and he distributed those addressed to the servants while mail addressed to the family was given by Carson to his Lordship. Two weeks after Sybil had left for Manchester, a letter came addressed to Lady Sybil Crawley. Although postmarked from Manchester, the letter did not have a return name and address.

When Carson handed his lordship the mail, he noted "Sir, there is a letter for Lady Sybil."

"For Lady Sybil," Robert repeated as he took the envelope from Carson. "Strange … it's posted from Manchester." He pondered whether or not to open the letter, after all it was his right to open any mail that came to Downton.

But after a few seconds, he handed the letter to Carson "Have Anna put this in Lady Sybil's room so it will be there when she comes home. Although she'll probably see whoever wrote this before then."

"Of course m'lord" the ever dutiful Carson replied.

Two months after Sybil had left Downton, the letter from Manchester still sat on her vanity table in her bedroom unopened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. Your words are greatly appreciated and make me excited to continue writing this story.**

Sybil had quickly and easily settled into her life in Manchester even though she had only been there for two months. She enjoyed working at the hospital although she generally only worked three or four days a week but for ten hours a shift. Since Manchester was so much larger than Downton Village, the hospital was much busier and offered Sybil a variety of cases that were seldom seen at the Downton Cottage Hospital.

She usually worked what was called the late day shift meaning that she worked from 9 a.m. to 7 p.m. Every six weeks she was scheduled for the evening shift for a week. On this shift, Sybil worked until midnight. So far she had only worked this shift for one week but found it quite different from her normal shift. For the most part, this shift was pretty quiet and Sybil found herself rather bored and tending to nod off. However, it seemed that the many of the patients that did come in came to the hospital with injuries sustained while in a drunken state during a bar fight or motor car accident.

The Brambly house was of course not as grand as Downton. However, befitting someone of the middle class, maybe even upper middle class, it was a large house in a very nice neighborhood of similar homes. The house had a nice sized front garden enclosed with a waist high stone fence and a wrought iron gate. Since it was winter, nothing was in bloom in either this garden or the back garden which also had a large stone porch that Sybil thought would be perfect for sitting in the sun and reading a book in the warmer weather.

The main sitting room was a large room with a huge bay window that looked out over the front garden and the street. The centerpiece of the room was a stone fireplace. With the comfortable couches and chairs, the room was an inviting place to sit and read or converse. It was the main gathering place for the family. The ground floor also had a large dining room, a small sitting room which housed two walls of floor to ceiling books, a room that Mr. Brambly used as an office and a large kitchen with a walk-in pantry.

The kitchen was a large room with a stone fireplace. In front of the fireplace, which wasn't as grand as the one in the sitting room, was a good sized table where Sybil as well as the rest of the family ate informal meals such as breakfast and lunch. This was especially the case when only two or three people were in the house as was often the case with everyone in the house, except Mrs. Brambly, having different schedules due to their work or classes. Mrs. Brambly did not work but she did have club meetings and volunteer work that helped fill her days.

Sybil found the she never knew who, if anyone, would be sharing the kitchen table with her for breakfast or lunch. The cook, Mrs. Williams, was a kindly older woman and Sybil often found herself eating breakfast talking to Mrs. Williams while she went about her kitchen chores.

Sybil had her own bedroom which was furnished with a beautiful mahogany vanity and matching dresser. The double bed was comfortable and certainly inviting after a long shift at the hospital. The rug, a dark green, complimented the green, yellow and red flowered comforter and curtains. There was also a very comfortable cushioned chair with matching ottoman that was just perfect for sitting in and reading. Sybil had found that on several occasions she had dozed off while sitting in that chair reading, waking in the middle of the night.

It was easy to see why the Bramblys were such good friends with Isobel. Actually Mrs. Brambly could have been Isobel's sister since she so resembled Isobel in manner and dress. Sybil had immediately felt comfortable in her presence.

Sybil imagined that Dr. Brambly was much like Dr. Crawley had been. He wasn't as outgoing or as opinionated as his wife but he was kind and friendly. Since his retirement from the hospital two years ago, Dr. Brambly had begun working two or three days a week at a free clinic for the working poor. Sybil had accompanied him to the clinic on several of her days off. She was astounded at what she had seen at the clinic. Many of the patients were suffering from illnesses due to poor nutrition or unsanitary conditions at their homes or workplaces. This was the first time Sybil had really confronted poverty and she was appalled that society allowed such conditions. She wasn't naïve in the sense that she knew there were inequities in society but she just wasn't prepared for what those inequities really meant.

In addition to Dr. and Mrs. Brambly, the household consisted of their son Joshua and daughter Katherine who went by the nickname Kitty. Both Joshua and Kitty were students at the university. An older daughter was married and although she lived in Manchester, Sybil had yet to meet her. Another son, the oldest child, had been killed in the war. He had been very close with Matthew Crawley as they were the same age and had grown up together.

Both Joshua and Kitty were friendly and Sybil got on quite well with them. Kitty was only a year younger than Sybil while Joshua was three years younger. Sybil was envious that Kitty was attending university. When she told Kitty that her father would never allow Sybil or her sisters to attend school, it was Kitty's turn to be appalled. Kitty was amazed how determined Sybil had been to become a nurse and admired her for that.

In addition to the family, there were also two boarders who resided on the third floor. This floor had three bedrooms, a bath, and a room that was used by the two boarders as a sitting room although they were of course welcomed in the family sitting room. The current boarders were two women who appeared to be in their mid-twenties. Once she learned that the Bramblys accepted boarders, Sybil was surprised that she wasn't given one of these bedrooms instead of a bedroom on the floor with the family.

One of these boarders was Gaia who was an archeologist assistant at the Manchester Museum which had a very large archeology collection. Gaia's father was a renown archeologist and Gaia had worked with him on digs. Her father had named her after the Greek Goddess of the Earth.

Sybil was fascinated with Gaia. She had never met anyone like her before. Her upbringing and career were unusual. Gaia had grown up in Greece and Egypt where her father worked on various archeological digs. From the time she was a little girl, Gaia had worked with her father on these digs. First just as an errand girl but later actively participating in the digs. Her mother had grown tired of the nomadic lifestyle and had left her father when Gaia was ten but Gaia and her older sister had stayed with their father. Through the years she had only seen her mother usually once a year but they did keep in touch through letters. Her mother had eventually married an American and had moved to Philadelphia.

From the time she was a little girl, Sybil had been interested in the ancient world. The Downton library had a good collection of books on the subject including several picture books. Sybil recalled happy times as a little girl sitting on her father's lap looking at the pictures. She was thrilled when he told her he had named her Sybil from the ancient Greece prophets.

What also made Gaia interesting to Sybil was that Gaia often wore pants. Not pants like Sybil's harem pants but pants more like men's trousers. Gaia had explained that pants were much easier to wear when participating in digs and that she had just gotten used to wearing them. At her job at the museum she often had to move objects, sometimes ones that were rather large or awkwardly shaped, and again found pants to be more practical.

Sybil wondered how Gaia had ended up in Manchester of all places. It turned out that the last dig Gaia had worked on with her father was sponsored by a very wealthy man who resided in Manchester. When he wanted many of these ancient pieces displayed at the Manchester Museum, Gaia had come to help work on the exhibition. Gaia viewed this as a temporary position and planned to return to Greece within a year or so to work on a new dig with her father.

The other boarder, Susannah, was almost as interesting as Gaia. Her father had owned a tea plantation in Ceylon where Susannah was born and raised. After her father died when she was twelve, her mother moved the family back to Plymouth where she was originally from.

Susannah worked at the university as a research assistant, a job that Sybil had never heard of. Susannah had been a teacher for five years but when her fiancé was killed in the war, Susannah wanted to escape from her life in Plymouth which held so many painful memories.

When Susannah learned that Sybil had been a nurse in France during the war, she immediately peppered Sybil with questions about the care and conditions of the soldiers at the field hospitals. Peter, her fiancé, had died at a hospital near where Sybil worked and she had actually visited that particular hospital. Susannah seemed to take comfort in what Sybil described to her.

Sybil was shocked that both Gaia and Susannah thought Sybil's career was interesting. Not so much being a nurse, since that was one of the few jobs that women dominated, but rather her career path. Although Sybil had asked the family to drop her title and just call her Sybil, everyone was well aware of Sybil's background. For someone of her wealth and pedigree to choose to work as a nurse, first during the war, and now in Manchester won admiration from everyone residing in the Brambly household.

Sybil enjoyed being in a household with so many interesting people. Her eyes had been open to new worlds through Kitty, Gaia, and Susannah, as well as her work at the hospital and with Dr. Brambly at the free clinic. Conservations at the dinner table covered so many topics and issues, Sybil felt it was an education just being in the room. She found that due to the many books she had read at Tom's urging, she did have some knowledge about history and politics and was able to contribute to such conversations.

If pressed though, Sybil would say that the greatest thing about being in the Brambly household, or even Manchester, was the freedom. For the first time in her life Sybil thought that she was totally in control of her life. There was no one controlling her comings and goings.

She now realized how much her life at Downton was regimented as well as steeped in customs and traditions. All meals were at set times with appropriate clothing required. Most of her activities were monitored by her parents and she usually had to receive their permission to do such activities whether it was going to Ripon to shop or visit friends. Even her clothes had to be approved by her mother who accompanied Sybil to the dressmakers. Her harem pants were the result of the one time Sybil had been allowed to go to the dressmakers alone.

Even in France during the war, she hadn't had such freedom because her life there was so structured. Her life had revolved around her nursing duties and everything else such as meals and sleep depended on the needs of that duty.

Sybil and Kitty had quickly become good friends. In some ways, Sybil had come to view Kitty as another sister. To Kitty, Sybil was something of an enigma.

Kitty had been surprised when Sybil told her about life at Downton with all its rules, customs and traditions. Kitty couldn't imagine growing up in such a constrained way. Not that in any way did her parents let Kitty run wild but they always encouraged her to be the best she could be.

"Of course I found ways to bend the rules" Sybil chuckled. "I guess I've been bending them since I was a little girl. I can't tell you how many times I was scolded or punished for evading the nanny or governess. I became very good from a very young age at being able to sneak into or out of the house."

"Should I warn my parents?" Kitty asked jokingly.

Kitty joined in laughing with Sybil although all this seemed so strange to her. She couldn't imagine not being able to play outside climbing trees or riding a bike. She couldn't imagine not being able to attend school. Education was valued in the Brambly household and there was never any question that Kitty would attend university.

"However did you manage to become a nurse?" Kitty inquired.

"So many of the men I had met at my season were killed or hurt during the war. I was ashamed of just carrying on as usual. I felt I had to do something. It was cousin Isobel that mentioned becoming a nurse to me" Sybil replied.

"She helped me get into a training course in York" Sybil continued.

"I found I loved it. For the first time in my life I felt useful and that I was doing something important."

"But your parents weren't pleased?" Kitty asked.

"No one in my family understood my desire to work" Sybil replied.

"So you had no one to support you other than Isobel?"

Sybil looked down at her hands. She had never spoken to another soul about Tom. After a minute or so Sybil quietly spoke.

"I had one person who supported me very much."

Kitty was intrigued. "Who was it?"

Sybil stood and looked out the window at the back garden. She finally spoke. "He was our chauffeur. By the time war began, he and I had become good friends. Actually he was the best friend I've ever had."

"I could always talk to him about anything. He encouraged me, had confidence in me when I doubted myself. He would always listen to me."

"He'd always drive me home from the hospital … no matter how late it was. Often, when it was late evening, he'd bring me tea and biscuits or scones and we'd sit in the car or the garage and talk about my day."

Sybil stopped talking. She suddenly remembered a particular evening. The memories of it brought a smile to her face.

_It had been a particularly trying night. She had called Mr. Carson earlier in the evening to have Tom come get her at half past eleven. But some of the new arrivals hadn't_ _settled in as well as expected. Sybil was glad when she was finally able to leave just after midnight. _

_As she came out the door of the hospital she immediately spotted the car waiting for her. She felt bad that Tom had been waiting for her but she hadn't been able to get away any earlier._

_Tom was sitting in the car with his head leaning up against the car door. It was obvious he was sleeping. Feeling bad about having to wake him, she had stood there looking at him for a few minutes. Even in sleep he looked so handsome._

_He must have sensed her presence because he suddenly shifted his head. When he spotted her he immediately jumped out of the car._

"_I hope you haven't been standing there staring at me for a long time" he chuckled._

_She had laughed. "You just looked so peaceful. I hated to wake you up."_

_Often when Tom picked her up in the late evening he would bring a flask of tea and some biscuits or cake for her. She had grown quite used to that and secretly hoped he had brought something tonight because dinner seemed so long ago._

_But Tom hadn't brought tea and biscuits. He had astonished her by bringing some bottles of cider, sandwiches and cheese._

"_It's such a lovely evening, I thought a picnic might be nice" he grinned as he helped her into the car._

_A midnight picnic! She loved the idea. At this time of night they didn't really have to worry about being seen but they were so use to hiding their friendship that it was only natural for Tom to drive to a close-by but secluded spot on the estate._

_It was a lovely summer night with the stars out so bright they looked like shimmering lights in the sky. They sat on the blanket and enjoyed their feast. It was the first time in a week that they had been able to spend time alone._

_Tom had brought at extra bottle of cider and they shared that one with Tom sitting up against a tree and she was sitting so her back rested on his chest. Eventually both had fallen asleep. She was a bit disoriented when Tom had woken her pointing to the first rays of the sun breaking through. Soon the sky was filled with various shades of red and yellow. She thought it was the most gorgeous sunrise she had ever seen._

When Sybil finally turned around, Kitty was surprised by the tears Sybil tried hiding. She thought of Sybil as so strong. After all, she had defied her parents in becoming a nurse and then to continue working after the war. It didn't surprised Kitty that Sybil had become friends with the chauffeur, after all she must have spent a lot of time in the car with him driving her about. But judging by the tears, there must have been more than just friendship.

Sybil smiled at Kitty but tears glistened in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Kitty hesitantly asked for it was obvious this story didn't have a happy ending.

"He told me he'd wait for my answer … he'd wait till after the war … but then he didn't wait. He left …" Sybil broke into tears.

Kitty moved to Sybil and hugged her tightly. She eventually got them sitting on the couch where Sybil's tears eventually abated.

"You can tell me all about it if you want" Kitty kindly told Sybil as they sat on the couch with one arm around Sybil's shoulder and her other hand patting Sybil's arm.

Sybil smiled at her. It would be nice to finally have someone to tell. To unburdened her story to. This was the first time she had talked to anyone about Tom. About their forbidden friendship. About their mutual interests in books and politics and women's rights. About his proposal in York. About his promise to wait for her. About his abruptly leaving Downton. About her coming to Manchester to see him.

When Sybil finished telling her story, Kitty was dumbfounded.

"He's here? In Manchester?"

Sybil nodded.

"But you haven't seen him since you moved here?"

Sybil again nodded. "What's the point? I lost him. He's with that woman I saw."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The inspiration for this chapter was comments made in one of nita100's reviews.**

Sybil had become even closer to Kitty after confiding in her about Tom. In many ways she now felt closer to Kitty than either of her sisters. Of course, with Kitty she was able to say anything, to tell her anything. She didn't have to hide her true feelings or to pretend to be something she wasn't. She didn't have to worry about her parents finding out what their daughter was really up to or rather had been up to.

Kitty didn't have much first hand knowledge of men. The only boy that could have been considered a beau had really just been a teenage crush that ended when Kitty entered university. She did have many male friends through her classes and study groups but Kitty was more interested in obtaining her degree that courting. She knew she wanted a career, even if only for a few years, before settling down and marrying.

Kitty thought Sybil should go see Tom. It was obvious from the story she had told and the look on her face as she told it, that Sybil was not over Tom. In fact, Kitty thought Sybil was still in love with him. She even volunteered to accompany her to where Tom worked. But Sybil was adamant. Tom had left without saying goodbye. He had found someone else. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking she was still pining for him.

Sybil's life in Manchester was socially so different from that at Downton. The aristocratic lifestyle involved a very rigid social structure with "the season" the highlight of the year. Most socializing was done at dinner parties or hunts or balls. No one just dropped in for a visit or a chat like they did at the Bramblys. With so many people living in the house and each having their own friends, it was not usual for Sybil to come home and find a new face at the dinner table or having tea in the parlor.

It seemed there was a constant stream of people in and out of the house and Sybil had come to enjoy the sociability of the household. She found she enjoyed meeting and conversing with so many people of varied backgrounds. She hadn't realized how insulated her life was until she went to nursing school in York and then especially when working in France during the war. Now her life in Manchester completed that growth.

Sybil was intrigued that Kitty had male friends that came over to study. No one thought it odd that Kitty and a boy could sit in the parlor reviewing their class notes. In Sybil's aristocratic life, she could never be alone with a man who wasn't a relative. There would always be a chaperon in the room. Even such activities as walking in the garden required a chaperon who hopefully would walk at least five feet behind the couple.

This social rigidity had eased somewhat during the war. Of course Sybil had broken those rules with Tom. The hours they spent alone in the garage. The times they stopped the car and walked through a field or sat on a blanket talking. The afternoons on Tom's half day off when they would meet somewhere on the estate. Tom was really the only man she had ever been alone with. And that relationship had been hidden from her family and the world.

But here in Manchester Sybil didn't have to hide such relationships. Several times a doctor or orderly from the hospital had walked Sybil home from the hospital. Depending on how Sybil felt she might invite him in for a cup of tea or even to dinner if it was that time. But none of these men had captured Sybil's romantic interest although one or two had tried.

Both the university and the museum offered free or minimal cost lectures or exhibits open to the public and Sybil took advantage of them whenever she could. She thought these lectures gave her an idea of what it would be like to attend university. She attended not only those of long time interest to her such as politics or women's rights but also those that she had no or little knowledge of such as botany. It seemed that there was usually someone else from the house that would also attend with her but she had on occasion gone alone.

It was at such an event at the museum that Sybil met James Allway.

Sybil was studying the array of pamphlets that the lecturer had arranged when she accidently bumped into a young man also looking at one of the pamphlets.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention" Sybil smiled at the man. He was a rather handsome man who looked about two or three years older than her.

"I know how one can get lost in these" he replied, indicating the pamphlets. "They can help explain some of the things the speaker only alluded to or didn't have time to cover."

"Yes, I usually find them quite helpful and interesting" replied Sybil. "They also give me something to refer back to later."

The man looked at Sybil with interest. "You take this quite seriously?"

Sybil smiled. "I love learning. I always wanted to attend school and these lectures give me a sense of attending university."

He was quite impressed for she was not only beautiful but seemed intelligent as well. "I'm James Allway."

"I'm Sybil Crawley."

"Nice to meet you Sybil Crawley" James said as he held out his hand and shook her hand. "How did you like the lecture?"

"I thought it was interesting. I must admit I'm not that knowledgeable in Greek and Roman mythology."

"Well, with the name Sybil you should know something" James laughed. "Or was it just your parents that were interested in mythology?"

"I guess my father did since he's the one that actually named me" Sybil replied.

"I was just going to get a cup of tea. Would you care to join me? There should still be some left." James nodded towards the tables set in the rear of the hall. They had been set up to hold the tea and light refreshments which were often supplied at these lectures. This gave the attendees an incentive to stay and chat.

"That sounds lovely" Sybil found herself saying.

As they each poured their tea, they continued talking about the lecture.

"When I went to Rome a few years ago, I found that I really didn't know anything about mythology but I was fascinated with the ancient ruins and the stories about them. That's why I enjoy these lectures." James continued talking.

"It must have been wonderful visiting Rome and to actually see some of the treasures the lecturer talked about" Sybil commented.

"It was wonderful. I only wish I had had the money to go to Greece also. But maybe one day in the future I'll get there" James replied.

"One of the women in the house where I live is an archeologist, or rather her father is, but she's worked on digs with him in Rome, Greece, and Egypt." Sybil found herself rambling. "It has sparked my interest in not only archeology but also ancient mythology. In fact, here she comes. She helped set up some of the exhibits used by the lecturer."

"Gaia, may I introduce you to James Allway."

James and Gaia shook hands and amiably introduced themselves. The three chatted for a few minutes when Sybil realized the time.

"I have an early shift tomorrow so I better get home."

James did look somewhat disappointed. But he smiled at Sybil as he said "There's another lecture on Thursday which is a follow up to this one. Would you be interested in attending it?"

Sybil already had planned on attending the lecture. In fact, she was coming early to help Gaia set up some of the objects for the lecturer.

"Actually I will be attending it. I'm going to help Gaia set up some of the artifacts that will be used for the lecture."

Looking at James, Gaia added "Why don't you join us? We could always use some extra hands. We'll be setting up around six."

James looked quite pleased at this. "I'd love to. I'll meet you here then. It was a pleasure to meet you both." He doffed his hat at Gaia and Sybil before turning and leaving the lecture hall.

Gaia raised her eyebrow as she looked at Sybil. "He's very interested in mythology" Sybil replied to Gaia's smirk.

"I think the mythology he's interested in is named Sybil" Gaia chuckled in reply.

Sybil only shook her head. But secretly she was pleased.

After the lecture on Thursday, James walked Sybil home. He had also politely asked Gaia too but she, reading his thoughts better than Sybil, declined saying she was meeting the lecturer for coffee.

During their walk, James told Sybil he was an engineer currently working for the city of Manchester. He had done an apprenticeship with the city and was lucky to get hired full time. He had been born and raised in a small town in Cumbria but had attended university in Manchester.

During the next couple of months, James and Sybil went to some additional lectures, although none dealing with mythology, as well as several dinners. Sybil found James to be nice and interesting to talk to. He seemed interested in her work. She enjoyed being with him.

Courting was something that had never existed for Sybil. In her social circles, marriages were often arranged based on wealth or titles but rarely based on love. Her own parents hadn't married for love although they had grown to love each other.

To those in the Brambly household, James was courting Sybil. Sybil had invited him to dinner at the house not because she wanted their approval or even that she wanted them to meet him, but rather it had just seemed the appropriate thing to do. She knew he would feel comfortable with them and could contribute to the lively conversations that had become so familiar to her.

Last night when James had brought her home from a piano concert, his usual goodnight kiss had turned from a chaste peck on the lips to something much more passionate. They had stood on the porch kissing for minutes or so it seemed to Sybil.

Sybil was confused. She enjoyed being with James. He was interesting to talk to and seemed interested in listening to her. They could chat amiably for hours over dinner in a restaurant. They liked the same lectures and exhibits.

But for Sybil there were no sparks. She didn't wait breathlessly for when she would see him again. When he touched her or held her hand, her heart didn't skip a beat, there was no flutter. Sybil did not get that feeling that would electrify her body at the touch of his hands or lips. Could she develop such feelings she wondered. If not what did that mean?

Sybil spent a restless night thinking about James. At four in the morning, she decided to get up and make some tea. Maybe that would help her think better or clear her head.

She quietly padded down to the kitchen in her nightgown and robe. No one else was awake yet but that was not surprising considering the early hour. From her time in France, Sybil had come to like the very early morning hours. There was something about the stillness in the air while most people were still sleeping that she found so calming. She found it a great time to daydream and to think. She loved to watch the sun rise and the world slowly becoming awake.

As she sat at the kitchen table, drinking her tea, nibbling on some toast, and lost in her thoughts, the outside kitchen door was suddenly opened causing Sybil to gasp. Taking her by surprise, it was Gaia who was entering the house.

"Judging by your jump and the look on your face, you weren't expecting me" Gaia quipped as she entered the house.

"I wasn't expecting anyone" Sybil managed to say as her heart finally slowed down. "Don't tell me you were working this late?"

"Well I wouldn't call it work exactly" Gaia laughed "although I did expend quite a bit of energy."

Sybil blushed. While she had found Gaia's background and job fascinating, Sybil had discovered that Gaia was unconventional in other ways too. Gaia was the first woman Sybil knew who openly acknowledged having a sex life. This had surprised Sybil since sex was such an unmentionable topic in the Crawley household and for an unmarried woman it was unthinkable.

But Gaia wasn't looking for a husband. She wanted companionship for an evening or two. She wanted no entanglements for she would be leaving Manchester within the year. Gaia's outlook on sex and men in general was something new to Sybil and she wasn't really sure how she felt about such an attitude. It had been so engrained in her that sex was something that only came with marriage and the only women who had sex before were those of ill repute. But Sybil liked Gaia and enjoyed her company. She actually admired a woman who knew what she wanted in life and lived it on her own terms.

The Bramblys did not allow the female boarders to bring overnight male guests into the house so Sybil had only by chance met one of Gaia's men friends at the museum. She was working with Gaia on cataloging some new items when he had arrived to take Gaia to dinner. He was a good looking older man who looked wealthy judging by his clothes and, if Sybil wasn't mistaken, wore a wedding ring. But that encounter had been six or seven weeks ago so Sybil doubt that was who had kept Gaia out till almost dawn.

"What has you up so early this fine morning?" Gaia asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Seeing as how you're in your robe I assume work doesn't have you up at this time."

Sybil laughed. "I couldn't sleep. No particular reason."

"I'd say you looked very deep in thought when I looked through the window." Gaia always seemed so astute to the world around her.

"Do you …" Sybil began but pausing as she wasn't quite sure how to say what she wanted to ask. "When you …"

"Sybil, just say it. What do you want to ask me?"

Sybil blushed as she quickly took a sip of her tea. "Does every man you kiss make your heart flutter?"

Gaia laughed. Then seeing the hurt look on Sybil's face, Gaia reached for Sybil's hand and patted it reassuringly.

"We're very different Sybil. I'm interested only in the here and now with a man. I'm not interested in a future. But I think you would never be satisfied with only a physical relationship with a man. A man would have to interest you intellectually and emotionally too."

"But what of a man that does interest me intellectually but not physically? I mean I find him attractive but his kisses don't make my heart beat faster. I don't think about him when I'm not with him but when I am with him I enjoy his company."

"I'd say he was a friend not a beau. Not every man you like has to be a beau."

Sybil pondered what Gaia had said. She had always thought that when you like a man, liked spending time with him, everything else just fell into place.

"Sybil in some ways I find you so progressive. Your views on women's rights … on politics … on many social issues. Those are issues you are familiar with."

"But I think when it comes to men you are …" Gaia paused while she tried to think how to phrase what she wanted to say. She didn't want to hurt Sybil's feelings. "You are just learning about men."

"My advice Sybil would be don't think too much about it. When it's right you'll know it."

Sybil nodded. She thought she understood what Gaia was trying to say.

At the same time Sybil was talking with Gaia, Tom was standing at his bedroom window looking out into what was left of the night. There wasn't much of a view from this window as it looked out over the back of the garage parking area and the buildings behind. But he wasn't standing here for the view rather he was thinking over the evening and even deep into his past.

Mary Agnes O'Connor. She had been the first. The first girl he thought he loved. She lived several blocks away in a house much grander than Tom's childhood home. Her father owned a bookstore where Tom spent many hours looking at the books that he could never afford. Mary Agnes was the first person he had to talk with about books as she loved to read as much as Tom did. Unbeknownst to her father she would sneak him books that he devoured as the treasures they were.

He had had a few fumbling encounters with girls before Mary Agnes. But those encounters were the result of teasing from his mates. They were girls that would let any boy touch them. They may have taught him the pleasures of the flesh but they were encounters that held no meaning other than he could consider himself no longer a boy.

It wasn't until Mary Agnes that he realized how much better it was when one had feelings beyond just a physical desire. Even if in the beginning it was awkward, they eventually learned together how to please each other. But their relationship ended when her father found them kissing one afternoon at the bookstore. He had never seen her again.

While Tom was somewhat heartbroken, he realized that he didn't want to be eighteen and married like so many in his neighborhood. He wanted more from life. He wanted to make something of himself. Something that would take him beyond the lower class neighborhoods of Dublin.

Murmurs from his bed broke Tom from his reverie. Glancing back at the bed and the woman in it, Tom wondered what had made him think of Mary Agnes after all these years.


	10. Chapter 10

Although she continued to see James, Sybil was conflicted. She really did enjoy his company but she just didn't have any romantic feelings for him. At least no romantic feelings in the way Sybil thought one should have for a man. She wasn't sure she was being fair to James since she did think he had such feelings for her although he hadn't really voiced them to her. But she was savvy enough to see how he looked at her, how his eyes lit up at the sight of her. He almost always reached for her hand when they were walking or sitting together.

Was it fair of her to continue seeing him if she didn't see, or want, the relationship to progress further? Should she tell him how she felt and then he could decide if he wanted to continue going to the cinema or dinner or lectures with her?

Sybil's dilemma regarding James soon came to an end although not in a way she had thought of. One day he unexpectedly called Sybil and asked if she would go to dinner with him that night. Although Sybil agreed to go, she had second thoughts as soon as she hung up the telephone. There was something in his voice that alerted her that he had something he wanted to say to her in person.

There was a cafe that Sybil and James had visited three or four times. It was a small family run place that served good food at a decent price. Sybil was somewhat comforted by James choosing this place because she thought it was not the sort of place where one made a grant romantic gesture.

While perusing the menus, they conducted their usual banter of relatively insignificant topics. But as soon as their orders were taken, James took a more serious turn. He reached for her hand which was resting on the table.

"You know Sybil that I have really enjoyed the past two months" he started. "You are the first person in a long time that…" he paused as if collecting his thoughts.

Finally continuing "I have been offered a position in Glasgow. It's a great opportunity for me. I'll have more responsibilities and of course a higher salary."

Sybil beamed at him. "That's sounds wonderful James. You've worked hard in your current position so I'm happy that it has paid off for you."

"It is somewhat unexpected. I had applied about six months ago and never heard anything so I really didn't think the opportunity was still there."

"When do you leave?" Sybil inquired.

"I report there in three weeks but I'm going to leave next week since I want to see my family on the way north and then I'll need to look for a place to stay in Glasgow."

"Well I think this calls for a celebration. Let me buy a bottle of wine to go with our dinner" Sybil stated.

The rest of the meal was spent pleasantly talking about Manchester, Glasgow, and the excitement of going to a new place. Sybil was genuinely happy for James. He was a truly kind gentleman and she had enjoyed his company. He was a good conversationalist and was interested in a wide variety of topics.

"I don't know if I'll be able to see you again before I leave" James said as they approached the Brambly house. "I have a lot to finish at work and then packing all my stuff. Although I guess I don't really have that much come to think of it."

"I'm glad we were able to meet tonight. We had a great evening James. So please don't worry about it. I am sure you'll find the next week going so fast."

"I will miss you Sybil." James hugged her. "Actually my only regret in leaving is you. I do wish we had had more time together. Maybe we…"

"I too have enjoyed our time together" Sybil interrupted him fearing what else he might say. To stave off any further advances, Sybil opened the front door. Turning back around she reached up and kissed his cheek. "I think that Glasgow is very lucky to get you. I wish you all the best James."

James looked at her wistfully. "And I wish you the same Sybil."

During the short time Sybil had been in Manchester, her parents had come to visit her twice. Both times had been a Sunday and they came to take her out to luncheon. She could tell that they were not overly happy with her living arrangements as the house was not as grand as they expected. Nor were they happy about her working. But Sybil ignored any such comments and spend most of the time excitedly talking about her new job, her new friends, and the educational opportunities she was talking advantage of.

Surprisingly it was Matthew Crawley who was the first of the family to come for an overnight visit in Manchester. Although Sybil would be the first to say that he hadn't come to see her, she just happened to live with the Brambley's which is where is stayed on his visit.

Matthew had come to Manchester to attend a party in honor of his former boss at the law firm. James Dapley, the venerable founder of the law firm, was finally retiring at the age of 70. He had long ago tendered day to day running of the firm to others but he remained the head of the firm and all major decisions had to be approved by him. Under his steerage the firm had grown to be one of Manchester's most prominent law firms and now employed 20 attorneys specializing in all aspects of the law except criminal defense. Mr. Dapley had always felt that the types of people one would meet in criminal defense were not the type of people he wanted to be acquainted with and therefore concentrated the firm on estate planning, business issues, and maritime and admiralty law.

When Matthew had received his invitation to the party his first inclination was to ask Mary at attend with him. Although she was seeing that Carlisle fellow, Matthew thought that if she had a nice evening with him, she would see what a mistake Carlisle was. But before he could ask her, she had announced at dinner one evening that she would be in London for a week which just happened to include the night of the dinner.

Knowing that he would be staying at the Brambly's, and that Sybil also resided there, Matthew sent her a note asking if she would go to the party with him. Not wanting her to read anything in such an invitation, he kindly explained that it would offer her an opportunity to meet some new people and possibly expand her social set.

Matthew arrived at the Brambly's in the late afternoon. He felt a little apprehensive since he had made it through the war unscathed while Edward Brambly had been killed. Edward had been his closest childhood friend and he had deeply mourned his friend's death. He feared seeing him would be a reminder of what the Brambly's had lost.

But his fears were unfounded for the Brambly's greeted him warmly with no hint of any bitterness.

Matthew's greatest surprise was Kitty. He hadn't seen her in years and couldn't believe the gangly young teenager who had tried to follow him and Edward around was now the lovely young woman before him.

"Kitty, you're making me feel old. I seem to still think of you as a thirteen year old" Matthew found himself remarking to her.

Kitty blushed. She had always had a soft spot for Matthew and had even thought that maybe one day when she was older he would be interested in her.

"It's so good to see you Matthew. We've all missed you since you moved away to Downton" Kitty replied. "I hope that we can still be friends although you'll now be an Earl one day" Kitty laughed.

Matthew also chuckled. "I don't think I'm what the current Earl had in mind for an heir."

"Has it been hard adjusting?" Kitty inquired seriously. "Sybil has told me quite a bit about the lifestyle and I must admit I'm not sure I see you in that role."

"It has been an adjustment. But I'm still the same Matthew, maybe to Lord Grantham's disappointment" Matthew replied.

He continued "But you've met Sybil so you know that one can be titled but still be down to earth."

Kitty smiled warmly. "She is wonderful. I was a little leery at first that she'd think she was too grand for us but I couldn't have been more wrong. I think she's much happier here than she was at Downton."

Realizing what she had said Kitty quickly added "I mean she … she …"

Matthew laughed. "I know what you mean. Sybil is a lovely person. I do miss her." Matthew did truly miss Sybil because he found her the one Crawley he could easily talk to. Although he was attracted to Mary, he did not find Sybil to be as intimidating as Mary.

Sybil was at work when Matthew arrived. She didn't get home until an hour before they would have to leave for the party. She just said a quick hello to Matthew and then went up to her room to get ready. Kitty joined her in her room to offer any help.

"Oh Sybil that is a beautiful dress." Kitty gushed as Sybil twirled around in front of her full length mirror. "In fact I think that is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."

"It seems strange to be dressing up. I haven't done it in so long" Sybil stated. "But I guess it's nice every now and then."

Still gushing, Kitty said "You and Matthew will be the most handsome couple there."

Matthew and Sybil arrived while the cocktail hour was in progress. Sybil was surprised at the large number of people there. The party, which was actually a dinner followed by dancing, was held in a private room at one of Manchester's best restaurant. Not only all of the current lawyers but most of the former lawyers as well as secretaries and assistants attended so it was quite a crowd.

They circulated around the room as Matthew said hello to many former friends and co-workers that he hadn't seen since he had left the firm. He was warmly greeted by the guest of honor, Mr. Dapley.

At first there were some raised eyebrows and sly grins but Matthew introduced Sybil as his cousin Lady Sybil Crawley. It seemed weird to Sybil to hear herself introduced as such since during her time in Manchester she hadn't really used her title. Wanting to fit in at the hospital as well as with her new friends, she always introduced herself as Sybil Crawley. Actually when she thought about it, she really hadn't used her title for quite some time because during her time in France she was just Nurse Crawley.

During the dinner, Sybil sat with Matthew at a round table with six others. Matthew was familiar with all of their fellow diners and the conversation flowed easily among the former co-workers. Sybil found herself enjoying both the meal and her dinner companions.

On Sybil's other side sat a very handsome man who appeared to be Matthew's age. He did tease Matthew quite a bit about his new found position as a future earl which Matthew took graciously. Introducing himself to Sybil as Henry Hyde, he was startled to find that Sybil was working as a nurse in Manchester.

"But surely that is quite unusual" Henry had remarked. "I mean for a Lady to actually have a job."

"I worked as a nurse during the war. When I came back from France after the end of the war I found I really missed working. I think I was quite lucky to find this job here in Manchester" Sybil replied.

"You were in France during the war" Henry exclaimed surprise. "You are certainly an interesting woman."

"Sybil has many interests" Matthew chimed in. "She is an amazing person. I feel very lucky to have her as a cousin."

Sybil blushed at the kind words of Matthew. Before she could respond, the presentations to Mr. Dapley began.Afterwards a band began playing and the dance floor quickly filled up. After dancing the first dance with Matthew, Henry then whisked Sybil to the dance floor where they danced the next three dances.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Sybil danced once more with Matthew but most of the night was spent dancing with Henry. She was somewhat disappointed when Matthew suggested it was time to leave.

Sybil had a late morning shift at the hospital the next day so she was able to see Matthew at breakfast. They talked companionably and for a fleeting moment Matthew wondered why Mary was the Crawley that so interested him. But then he realized that Sybil was like the younger sister that he had never had. He was glad that Sybil seemed happy in her new life in Manchester. As they talked, he realized that cousins Robert and Cora really didn't know or understand Sybil. He knew that she could never be truly happy back at Downton.

Matthew left the Brambly house on a happy note. The Dapley party had been fun and he enjoyed seeing so many of his old co-workers and friends. Of course seeing the Bramblys again had also warmed his heart.

When Matthew started his car he thought something seemed amiss. He had only gone a couple of blocks when he thought he should have it looked at before attempting the long drive back to Downton. Getting directions from a passerby to a close by garage led Matthew to Branson Brothers Garage.

The garage seemed busy and the first mechanic Matthew talked to seemed somewhat reluctant to drop his work and look at Matthew's car. He referred Matthew to the office.

Walking through the garage to the office Matthew saw a familiar looking man. He couldn't quite place the man until he heard the man speaking to the girl sitting at the desk.

"Branson?" Matthew exclaimed.

"Mr. Matthew" replied a surprised Tom. He was then astonished that Matthew held out his hand to shake his.

"It didn't occur to me when I saw the sign Branson Brothers Garage that it would be you. I just always assumed you went back to Ireland" Matthew said amiably. "I take it that you are one of the Branson Brothers?"

"Aye" Tom laughed. "My brother worked here with the previous owner and when it became available he begged me to join forces with him."

"I'm glad for you. It looks like a prosperous business" Matthew replied.

"Yes, we are doing well. Better than I actually dreamed of. But surely you must have a reason to be here."

"Actually I am on my way back to Downton but my car is making a strange noise. I was hoping to have it checked before I begin such a long drive."

"Of course, I'd be happy to look at it for you. I take it you're parked in our lot?"

Matthew led Tom back through the garage to his car.

"What a fine looking motor" Tom exclaimed looking at the new roadster. "I'd love to own one like this myself."

Tom quickly checked out the car and told Matthew he thought it was a relatively simple fix. Since it would take about an hour he offered Matthew tea and a chair in the office or directed him to the café across the street. Matthew chose the café after talking a walk up and down the street just to see what other businesses were around. Matthew was impressed with the area, it seemed like a prosperous business area.

When Matthew returned to the garage, the car was fixed. He knew that Branson had always kept the Downton cars in top shape and therefore had confidence in his work.

"It was nice seeing you Branson … I mean Tom. I think it's wonderful that you've become a successful businessman. It must be good working for yourself" Matthew sincerely stated.

"That it is. Since I was a boy I've been interested in cars. I never dreamed that one day I would own my own garage." Tom sounded wistful.

"It was good to see you too Mr. Matthew. I'm happy to see that you made it through the war."

"I'm just happy that it is all over. It's good to be back home."

"How is everyone at Downton? I know about William but did everyone else come through?" Tom inquired.

"There were a few boys from the village and tenant farms that didn't make it but William was the only one from the abbey itself."

"And how is the family? His Lordship …" Tom was anxious to ask about Sybil.

"They are all fine. Cousin Robert and Violet are glad Downton is back to normal. I'm not sure they were ever too happy about Downton being used as a convalescent home."

"Ah yes the convalescent home… reminds me of Sybil ..." Tom noticed Matthew's look as he said Sybil. "I mean Lady Sybil … how is she?"

Matthew laughed. "She's fine. As a matter of fact I just saw her. She's living here in Manchester now."

"She's living in Manchester?" Tom's voice couldn't contain his surprise.

"Yes, she's been here since…" Matthew paused, looked at the large wall clock and exclaimed "Oh my I didn't realize it was that late. I need to get going. Next time I'm here I'll bring my car for a complete check up … we don't really have anyone in Downton that I trust to do it."

Tom couldn't believe it. Sybil was in living in Manchester. Where was she he wondered. Would he run into her? What was she doing here? His mind was filled with so many questions.

When Sybil returned home that evening she immediately spied a lovely flower arrangement sitting on the table in the foyer.

Catching Sybil's glance at the flowers, Kitty said "They're for you."

"For me?" Sybil was astonished. She had never before received flowers. "Whoever are they from?"

"Well open the card so we can find out" an excitedKitty replied. She had been waiting all day for Sybil to come home to open the card.

To Sybil's amazement the flowers were from Henry. The next day he followed up the flowers with a phone call asking Sybil to dinner. During the next two weeks, they went to dinner at one of the poshest restaurants in Manchester and to the biggest charity event of the social season.

As Sybil dressed for bed she thought of the latest overture from Henry. He had asked her to go for a drive, suggesting that maybe they could visit Matthew at Downton. But Henry was in for a rude awakening. Sybil may not be that experienced when it came to men but she was well aware of the Henry types. She had seen plenty of them during her season. Usually second or third sons without titles and maybe little money of their own looking for a wealthy wife.

Henry wasn't wealthy or titled. He wasn't the second or third son of an Earl or even a Baron. He wasn't, thought Sybil, really interested in Sybil Crawley. He was interested in LADY Sybil. He made sure everyone they met knew she was Lady Sybil. Henry would be quite surprised that Sybil would not take him to Downton or for that matter that she had no interest in continuing to see him.

Sybil sat down at her desk. Henry wasn't willing to work hard to achieve wealth. For the likes of him, it would be so much easier to marry into wealth. He wanted the cachet of marrying someone with a title. He wasn't like James who had worked hard to make something of himself. Or like Tom.

Tom. Sybil reached into the bottom desk drawer and pulled out two photographs. One had been taken at Christmas time several years ago. While the tree was the focal point of the photograph it was the three people standing to the side looking at the tree that had captured Sybil's eye. Actually it was only one of them that was her focus. Tom.

She then looked at the other photograph. Her parents had hired a photographer for that long ago garden party although she doubted that he was hired to take a photograph of a handsome man in a chauffeur's uniform. A man that had unknowingly walked into the frame, his face still smiling from the news of Gwen's new job or was it from the feel of her hand.

It was the first time she had ever held a man's held. But she could still remember the way it felt, the flutter in her heart. _I don't suppose … _he had said. _I don't suppose …_

Tears welled in her eyes as she lovingly ran her finger over Tom's face.

_I don't suppose …_

A**/N: I promise it is coming soon so please stay with me. Thank you to all who have taken the time to write reviews. Gilly – you gave me a chuckle at your description of that woman as that floozy in Tom's bed**


	11. Chapter 11

Tom's life had settled into a routine. Most days, except Sundays, Tom usually worked at least eight hours in the garage. If there wasn't a specific car for Tom to work on, he oversaw the work of the other mechanics especially the two apprentices. He was very determined that all work done at the garage was quality workmanship. He wanted Branson Brothers to mean quality work at a fair price.

Tom didn't think it a burden to work so much since he was used to working hard but also that it was a sign of the success of Branson Brothers Motors. And Branson Brothers Motors was a success, a success far beyond Tom's initial dreams. When Kiernan had first proposed the brothers opening their own garage, Tom had thought it would provide them with work and a decent living. But he had never dreamed of the success they had. Kiernan had a couple of new ideas for further expanding the business but Tom was still mulling them over, he didn't want to spend all of their profits so quickly. However, he did agree to buy a third lorry since their rental business was doing quite well and they often had to turn customers away on account of their two lorries being already booked.

As more brands of motor vehicles became available, Tom educated himself on their internal workings. He wanted to be sure that any motor vehicle brought into Branson Brothers could be serviced. Since Kiernan wanted to expand the business into servicing lorries, buses and even some farm equipment, Tom decided to educate himself on these vehicles. He visited several manufacturers to get a better understanding of how their vehicles worked.

In addition to his work in the garage, Tom had gone from a contributing writer on an ad hoc basis to writing a weekly column for the Manchester Guardian business section. He was still considered the paper's resident expert on motor vehicles, including farm equipment, and he reviewed new models as well as wrote columns about how such new vehicles were changing people's lives and society. In addition to his weekly business columns, Tom wrote some political articles which were also published by the Manchester Guardian. He hoped to eventually get a weekly political column. In addition to his work with the Guardian newspaper, Tom also continued to write articles for various business, motor vehicle and agricultural journals and magazines on a freelance basis.

Between the garage and the writing, Tom had very little free time. But he had always worked hard since he was a young boy. He liked to stay busy. Growing up, he and Kiernan never had much interaction and it was still the same. Other than the garage business they didn't have much to talk about. Tom noticed that Kiernan spent most of his free time at the local pub including taking most of his dinners there leaving Maud and Tom alone for dinner. However, with Maud spending more and more time with Ross, Tom often found himself alone in the evenings after dinner leaving him to work in the garage alone or work on his writing. Maybe that was why he had started spending so much time with Jennie.

While they certainly weren't rich by any measure, they were quite comfortable. Each month Tom, Kiernan and Maud took a percentage of the garage's profits. Early on Tom and Kiernan had decided to give Maud a small ownership portion of Branson Brothers Motors. Both had quickly realized that a great deal of their success was due to Maud's hard work and diligence. She not only did all the bookkeeping but she dealt with suppliers and maintained the inventory of supplies as well as keeping track of the employees' hours and pay. In the beginning she also booked customers and dealt with those that had come in but those duties were now Clara's.

From his share of the profits plus his earnings from his journalism, Tom's personal bank account was more than he had ever imagined. Tom had never been one to squander his money. This may have been because he had never had much money to spend on himself or just that he had little needs. He had bought three fine suits since he wanted to make a good impression at the business association meetings he attended or when he met with potential business customers. He also found he needed them in some of his journalism work. One life lesson Tom had found was that people were judged on their clothing. An article from a well dressed businessman was readily accepted while the same article from the man in a chauffeur's uniform or a poorly made suit was not.

He and Kiernan did send their mother a monthly share of their profits. This not only helped his mother but enabled his two younger sisters to stay in school. Tom was adamant that his sisters would not have to go into service. He wanted them to go to university or to a trade school.

With worsening conditions in Ireland, Tom and Kiernan had suggested both their mother and sisters come to Manchester to stay. But Mary Branson would not leave Dublin. Her widowed sister had sold her home and was now living with Mary and the girls. Aideen would finish school this year and Mary would leave it to Aideen to decide what she wanted to do. To Tom's delight, Aideen had written to him inquiring about available schools in Manchester although she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Maud was also corresponding with Aideen about possible career ideas.

After a grand start, Tom found himself questioning his relationship with Jennie. He still enjoyed her company but there was something that was bothering him about her. They had only been seeing each other for just over two months but Jennie was already making oblique remarks about marriage. More troubling was that lately she had seemed just too interested in his business particularly his earnings and savings. Her questions about the Branson Brothers Motors no longer seemed liked someone who was taking an interest in their beau but more like she was trying to figure out his wealth.

But what really made Tom rethink his relationship with Jennie was her actions last week coupled with a conversation he had with Maud. Jennie had insisted on coming to his flat to cook him dinner which Tom at first thought was rather sweet. After all he had taken her out to dinner many times and, he thought, at increasingly more expensive restaurants at her request. Jennie expressed that his flat would be better than her home since she'd rather have Kiernan and Maud there than the aunt and uncle she lived with. Although Jennie voiced surprise that Maud and Kiernan were not home, Tom knew that Jennie was aware that both would be out that evening.

The meal Jennie cooked was quite tasty and she had even brought a nice bottle of wine. The conversation between them flowed easily with no questions or comments regarding Tom's finances. He was truly enjoying himself and thought that Jennie seemed more like the girl he had first been attracted to.

Tom and Jennie were physically attracted to the other which had manifested itself most evenings spent together in kisses and wandering hands. However, that night it did not end there. But it was Jennie, not Tom, who had actually instigated their ending up in Tom's bed where to Tom's even greater surprise he found that he was not her first. Not that Tom was put off by this since he thought a woman had as much right to sexual pleasure as a man. He truly believed women were equal to men in all aspects not just politics and the right to vote or work outside the home.

Although he had certainly enjoyed the sex with Jennie, there was something bothering him. Something bothering him so much that he was awaken early and probably spent what seemed like an hour staring out his bedroom window thinking of his past. While he had courted a couple of women in the past, he had ended things when it came close to marriage. He knew he had wanted to make something of himself first. He wanted something more than what the lower class neighborhoods of Dublin offered men like him. Now he had achieved that.

Unbeknownst to Tom, Maud had also become a bit uneasy about Jennie's motives regarding Tom. She thought that Jennie seemed overly concerned with Tom's finances making Maud wonder if Jennie was judging Tom for his potential as a husband or a bank account. At first Maud had thought Jennie was just comparing the garage business to the printing business where she was a secretary but as the questions became more pointed as to Tom's finances, Maud became wary.

Jennie remarked to Maud that his family was taking advantage of Tom's good nature. While Jennie thought it admirable that Tom sent his mother money, she questioned the amount. She also expressed her opinion that Tom's sisters should work to pay for their own education, that their brother did not have an obligation to do so. After all, Jennie had exclaimed to Maud, didn't Tom have an obligation to his future wife and children to amply provide for them more so than his mother or sisters.

Jennie had even laughingly remarked to Maud about her taking advantage of Tom and Kiernan since they didn't charge Maud for living in the flat. As Jennie pointed out, she had to pay her aunt and uncle for the privilege of living at their home.

Maud had become close to Tom since moving to Manchester. She now thought of him more as a brother than a cousin. In fact, she was far closer to Tom than her own brothers. She thought Tom was a kind, intelligent, hard-working man. More than anything Maud didn't want to see Tom hurt. She knew the pain that Lady Sybil had caused him and she didn't want to see Tom go through that again.

So when Maud heard from another friend that Jennie was bragging about how she was capturing Tom, Maud felt she had to speak her mind to Tom. When Maud learned that Jennie had spent the night with Tom she knew she had to act quickly. She didn't want to see him railroaded into a marriage that he might end up regretting.

Since Tom had his doubts regarding Jennie before Maud told him about Jennie's interest in his finances and her bragging about capturing Tom so Maud only seemed to be confirming the doubts that Tom had. Maybe that was why he had thought about his past that night he and Jennie had slept together. He knew wasn't in love with Jennie although he had wanted to be. He wanted someone to share his life with but he wanted someone that was in love with him and he knew deep inside that Jennie wasn't that person.

Tom didn't want to drag things out with Jennie although she had stopped by the garage a couple of times but he didn't think that was the appropriate place to end it with so many others around. So two days later, Tom took some sandwiches over to Jennie's office at lunch time and asked her out to lunch at the nearby park. When he saw her smile at his offer, he hated himself a little bit for what he was about to do. Jennie did seem shocked when Tom told her he was ending things. To spare her feelings he told her he was just too busy with the garage and his writing to devote time to her.

But it was when he told her he just wasn't interested in getting married, not just to her but to anyone, that Jennie knew the relationship was over. For Jennie was very much interested in marriage. To Jennie marriage to a well-to-do gentleman was her goal. It was the culmination of her dreams. In one respect, Jennie and Tom were very much alike for both wanted to better themselves in life. Jennie may have been born to a poor family but she had worked hard to educate herself and become a secretary at a successful business. She thought Tom, handsome, intelligent, hard working Tom, would be the right partner for her. But she wouldn't waste any more time in a man who wasn't interested in marriage.

Tom had been thoroughly surprised when Matthew Crawley had wandered into the garage a few days later. Tom had always liked both Matthew and his mother. He was genuinely happy that Matthew had made it through the war unscathed. But the news Matthew had dropped that Sybil was living in Manchester stunned him. Where was she and why was she here? He finally decided it had to be that she was married. Women of her class just didn't move out of their parents home before marriage.

Tom spent the evening of Matthew's visit alone in the flat with only a bottle of whiskey for company. He had never been one to drown his sorrows in a bottle but tonight he couldn't escape it. The thought that Sybil was probably married cut his heart in a way he didn't think possible. He had tried to get over her. There had been Jennie and Elizabeth and some one or two night stands that he thought would erase the thought of her. But he knew that Sybil would always be in his heart. Although he knew it was over between then and had been for a long time now, there was still a part of him that gave him hope that one day …one day they would be together.

As he lifted the bottle to take another swig, Tom realized it wouldn't help anything to get drunk. The situation would still be the same in the morning only he'd be feeling worse both mentally and physically. He threw the bottle across the room towards the sink where it crashed with a deafening sound and spewed whiskey all over the sink and down the cupboard.

Unbeknownst to Tom, Maud had come home about twenty minutes earlier. She hadn't seen Tom in the kitchen as she went straight to her bedroom to change her clothes. Hearing the crashing sound of the whiskey bottle hitting the iron sink, caused Maud to come rushing to the kitchen wondering what had happened.

"Tom" Maud instinctively cried out from the kitchen doorway. She looked first at her cousin and then at the mess created by the broken bottle as whiskey continue to run down the sink's cupboard pooling on the floor among the remains of the shattered bottle.

But Tom didn't appear to hear her as he sat bent over at the kitchen table with his hands cradling his face.

Maud was alarmed for she had never seen Tom like this. "Tom" she cried again as she gingerly made her way to him.

But it wasn't until she laid her hand on his shoulder that Tom seemed to become aware of her presence. He looked up at her with his tear stained face.

"Tom, what has happened?" Maud gently asked.

"She's here but …" Tom started. "She knows I'm here but she didn't come."

Maud didn't have any idea what or who Tom was talking about. "Who's here?"

"Sybil."

Maud was still perplexed. How did Tom know Sybil was here? Was she here or was he imagining it in his whiskey addled brain?

Maud, ensuring the chair was empty of any whiskey or glass shards, sat down beside Tom. She took both his hands into hers. "Tom, I don't understand what you are talking about."

Tom stared at Maud like he had just become aware she was in the room.

"Please Tom" Maud implored "Please tell me what is going on."

Finally Tom opened up and told her of the unexpected meeting with Matthew Crawley and his news that Sybil was now living in Manchester. Maud's heart broke seeing how distraught Tom was and wishing that her cousin had never set eyes on Lady Sybil.

So it was shocking when a week or so later that Tom saw Sybil's picture in the newspaper. It was an article on the big charity event that apparently was the height of the Manchester social season. Sybil dressed in a fine gown, looking even more beautiful than in his dreams, was standing with four other people. But what was most heartening to Tom was that the pictured identified her as Lady Sybil Crawley. As Tom looked at the picture all he could think about was "she isn't married!"

The same week that Sybil's picture appeared in the newspaper, a flyer posted in a shop window for an upcoming talk on 19th century women authors caught the eye of Kitty. Two years ago she had taken a class taught by the Professor who was scheduled to talk and had really enjoyed it. Knowing how interested in literature both Sybil and Susannah were, she asked them to attend the talk with her which would be held only a few blocks away at a community hall.

Both Sybil and Susannah readily agreed to accompany Kitty to the talk. Since the community hall wasn't too far away, they decided to make a real evening of it and have dinner out before the talk. Fine summer evening weather made it perfect for walking so the women decided to walk and stop to eat at any place that caught their eye.

Dinner was at a small café of the type that Sybil had become so fond of. She had never eaten at such places until she came to Manchester. Rarely did her family eat out at restaurants and then only at the finer establishments in London. Sybil though these small cafes were perfect for eating out as the food was generally good and inexpensive. Although her father did send her a monthly allowance, comparable to what she would have if she had stayed at Downton, Sybil tried to live on her nursing salary.

After dinner, walking on to the community hall, Sybil had her first shock of the evening. She was totally unprepared for it. Not being familiar at all with the area they were walking through, Sybil was shocked to suddenly be passing Branson Brothers Motors. She had gasped when she saw the sign causing both Kitty and Susannah to look at her with worried faces. But she had brushed aside their concerns and continued walking. Neither Kitty nor Susannah knew about the meaning of Branson Brothers Motors for in talking to Kitty about Tom, Sybil had never said his last name or the name of the garage where he worked.

Tea and coffee were offered before the talk so that attendees could mingle and even look at the display of books whose authors were the subject of that night's talk. Sybil was just glad of the time to compose herself. Her attention was diverted by seeing a nurse who worked with her at the hospital also attending the talk. While she talked to her, Kitty and Susannah mingled with other attendees.

Realizing it was almost time for the lecture to begin, Sybil looked around the room for Kitty and Susannah. She finally spotted Kitty talking with a group of several other women. Approaching them, Sybil thought one of the women looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place her.

"Ah Sybil" Kitty started as soon as she saw Sybil, "these are some women I've met before at these kind of literary talks."

Turning to the other women, Kitty said "This is Sybil who is staying with my family."

Sybil smiled at the other three women and nodded at them as each introduced themselves. But when the second woman, the one Sybil thought she vaguely knew, said "I'm Maud" that Sybil realized who the woman was. It was the Maud she had seen all those months ago with Tom.


End file.
